


Play the Odds

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: - denoted in the text if you want to skip that section, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Second Kiss, approximately 4 billion times in this fic, i used the word 'kiss', so apologies for that, third kiss, you get the gist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: Гарри и Луи - лучшие друзья с детства, которые после ночной пьянки обнаруживают, что заключили пари: выиграет тот, кто первый поцелует другого тысячу раз. Выиграет что?! Они не знают, но догадываются. Это хвастовство, которое не является чем-то значительным. Всё, что Гарри знает - это то, что он должен выиграть любой ценой. Чего он всё-таки не ожидает - так это того, что начнет целовать Луи ежедневно.И даже более того - он просто по уши влюбится в своего лучшего друга.





	Play the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Play the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948758) by [alivingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingfire/pseuds/alivingfire). 



_Ноябрь_  
  
Это начинается, как и большинство вещей, совершенных под действием алкоголя.  
  
— Неужели… — недоверчиво спрашивает Лу, тяжело облокачиваясь на стол, дыша в лицо ликером и тихо хихикая в плечо. — Ты просто…  
  
Гарри в ответ улыбается, потому что это — непроизвольная реакция на все действия Луи, которая, если честно, кажется самой естественной вещью на свете, и он всегда делает на это опору, чтобы соблюдать баланс. Луи бросает свой новый красный джемпер в стиралку Гарри, и все его носки теперь розовые? — Гарри ухмыляется. Луи становится скучно от шуток Лиама («Он плакал, Хаз. Я фактически видел его слезы. Это неловко, если честно», «Я подмешал Найлу кое-что в гель для тела», «И? Если что, я спас его от депиляции груди», «У него аллергия, Луи») и он переключает внимание на свою, проверенную временем, жертву розыгрышей, Гарри — тот улыбается. Луи плохо продумывает свой план действий и оказывается там, где ему не следовало быть, например, на вершине часовой башни, рядом с библиотекой или застревает в подвале в своем любимом пабе, или посреди поля возле Хемпстеда — Гарри улыбается, кладет трубку и думает, как спасти Луи в очередной раз.  
  
Это то, что Гарри делает всегда, в конце концов. Это то, что он будет делать всю жизнь.  
  
— Найл, — мямлит Луи. От него несет алкоголем, он еле стоит на ногах, он потный, а его челка смешно прилипла ко лбу. Теперь он полулежит на столешнице, его предплечья находятся между пустой корзиной, которая раньше использовалась для хранения жареного картофеля и третьего (или четвертого? пятого, может быть) кувшина пива. Пьяно улыбаясь, он настойчиво начинает поглаживать Найла по предплечью. — Найл. Ты слышишь это? Ты- Найл, ты слушаешь меня? Хоран. Найлео. Он сказал- Гарри, он сказал, что он выиграет пари против меня. Ты можешь в это поверить? Найл. Найл. Он сказал это.  
  
Найл, который явно пропускает все это мимо ушей, не отводит взгляд от маленького телевизора над баром, параллельно мастерски наливая себе еще один стакан янтарного пива:  
— Угу, — отвечает он растерянно. — Это здорово, Лу.  
  
— Это не так, — пьяно бормочет Луи, разочаровываясь в Найле и поворачиваясь к источнику своего оскорбления. — Гарри. Дружище. Давай — ик — давай будем реалистами.  
  
— Хм? — отвечает Гарри, поднимая свой стакан ко рту и пытаясь за ним скрыть ухмылку.  
  
— Ты во многом хорош, любимый, — продолжает Луи, сочувственно хмуря брови. Он пытается погладить руку Гарри, но промахивается, вместо этого полируя стол. Гарри тихо хихикает, на что Луи делает вид, что так было задумано, продолжая ритмично постукивать ногой под столом. — В большинстве случаев. Но я выиграл каждое пари между нами, которое мы заключили друг с другом.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — отвечает Гарри. Они переходят в такую стадию, когда Луи неразборчиво бормочет, речь Гарри замедляется, их слова льются так, словно мед смешивается с патокой, а гласные буквы переплетаются в струйку липкого сиропа. — Ты вел запись?  
  
— Нет, — тут же отвечает Луи. — Но если бы я проиграл, я бы никогда не стал снова заключать с тобой пари. Это моя фишка. Вот так.  
  
— В этот раз я выиграю, — настаивает Гарри, чувствуя, как начинает заплетаться язык. Он снова отхлебывает пива, надеясь, что это поможет.  
  
Луи фыркает и откидывается назад, убирая прядь волос с глаз.   
  
— Это, смешно. Ты такой смешной, Хаз. Люблю хорошее чувство юмора в тебе.  
  
— Я смогу! — оправдывается Гарри. — Я просто, эм. Невезуч в… — он машет рукой, подбирая слова, — в последнее время.  
  
Луи усмехается, но его глаза становятся ярче в тусклом свете паба:  
— Конечно, кудряшка. Не везет — ик — в каждом нашем споре на протяжении... — он замолкает, нахмурив брови. — Сколько лет мы уже дружим?  
  
— Эм. — Больше лет, чем у Гарри имеются пальцев, он совершенно уверен. Он начинает считать в обратную сторону на его собственных двух руках, и когда начинает не хватать места, он тянется за пальцами Найла, отгибая два. Найл позволяет использовать свою руку, поскольку его глаза все еще прикованы к футболу на экране телевизора, позволяя Гарри делать маневры, которые ему требуются. — Двенадцать лет.  
  
— Целых двенадцать лет, и ты все еще не выиграл ни одного пари, — цыкает Луи, качая головой в притворном сочувствии. — Какой позор.  
  
— Сам ты позор, — пьяно огрызается Гарри, зная, что через пятнадцать секунд слова обиды снова слетят с его уст. Луи смеется, ярко, громко и гулко, подначивая Гарри до тех пор, пока последняя капля пива не растворяется в его желудке.  
  
— Что я пропустил? — спрашивает Лиам, усаживаясь за стол.  
  
— Лиам! — кричит Луи, наполовину сползая с верхней части стола, чтобы подобраться к своему новому слушателю. — Лиам. Пейно. Представь, что только что мне Гарри сказал…  
  
Лиам наклоняется немного назад, ошеломленный парами алкоголя. Он абсолютно трезв, у него завтра ранняя рабочая смена, и он выглядит так, словно немного об этом жалеет.   
  
— И что он сказал?  
  
— Он сказал, — продолжает Луи, но неожиданно громко икает, отчего его плечи подпрыгивают с маленьким писклявым звуком, — он сказал, что может выиграть пари против меня. Против меня. Короля пари. Короля пари… и пива. И начоса. Лиам, я голоден.  
  
— Мы уже ели картошку, Лу, тебе не нужно больше еды, — успокаивает его Лиам, задорно улыбаясь. — А что касается пари, хорошо. Я думаю, это зависит от того, на что вы будете делать ставку, не так ли?  
  
— Да, — Гарри тут же соглашается, кивая. Он пытается отпить от своей пинты, но та оказывается пуста. Он смотрит на дно бокала, пока к нему не тянется чужая рука, — сердитый Луи забирает его бокал, наливая в него остатки пива, и, на удивление, проливает мимо совсем немного, попадая на стол и Гарри на колени. — Спасибо, Лу.  
  
— Да, да, — говорит Луи, подмигивая Гарри. — В любом случае. — Он указывает на Лиама. — Для меня не имеет значения, каковой будет ставка. Я — ик — по-любому выиграю.  
  
— Я вообще -то… могу поднимать больше тяжестей, чем ты, — пьяно подытоживает Гарри.  
  
— Хорошо, — Луи пожимает плечами. — Это легко. Мы не будем соревноваться в тяжелой атлетике, потому что это бессмысленно.  
  
— Я… играю на большем количестве инструментов, — пьяно бубнит Гарри.  
  
— К-конечно.  
  
— Я выше, — продолжает Гарри. — Значит, могу достать до более высоких полок без лестницы-  
  
— Не нарывайся, кудрявый, — предупреждает его Луи.  
  
Найл тихо хихикает, поглаживая Луи по голове, но по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. Лиам смотрит назад и обратно, как зритель на агрессивно-быстрой эстафете. Назад и вперед. Назад и вперед.  
  
— … сторон, — продолжает Луи, когда Гарри моргает, пытаясь помешать его голове кружиться, фокусируя свой взгляд на Лиаме. Назад и вперед. — Я тоже тогда перечислю список вещей, в которых я лучше, чем ты. Начнем с того, что я быстрей тебя.  
  
Что ж.  
— Подиску… — есть вторая половинка к этому слову, но Гарри забыл его. Подождите, это, — тируем... Подискутируем. Да.  
  
— Я лучше играю в футбол. И в ФИФА. За два пункта у меня плюс два очка.  
  
— Мы не ведем счет.  
  
— Мои волосы лучше.  
  
— Что-  
  
Луи улыбается, чувствуя чужую слабину.   
— Найл согласен со мной. Правда, Найлер? Он сказал это на днях.  
  
— Не впутывай меня в это, — бормочет Найл.  
  
— Да, ну, в общем, — Гарри хаотично начинает перебирать в уме _хоть что-нибудь_ , в чем он лучше Луи. — Я лучше целуюсь!  
  
Лиам давится водой, которую он пил до этого, и теперь все рядом сидящие, включая Найла, повернувшего голову от телевизора в первый раз, фыркают от смеха.  
  
— Ты чего? — спрашивает он, ухмыляясь. — Откуда ты знаешь? Ты находишь людей, обнимаешь их, целуешь, а затем просишь их заполнить анкету в конце?  
  
— Нет, — оправдывается Гарри, но слишком поздно, он уже видит, как вращаются колесики в головах его друзей, как они придумывают новые и захватывающие способы, чтобы смутить его за это. — Это не то… что я имел в виду…  
  
— Гарри, — говорит Лиам, едва сдерживая смех. — Ты что-то хочешь нам сказать?  
  
— Нет, — громко стонет Гарри, опуская голову на стол. — Я имею в виду… — От его мозга сейчас не дождешься помощи, он не способен завершить предложение, которое начал, но даже это не настолько нелепо, как его заявление о том, что он лучше целуется, хотя на самом деле у него нет ни единого повода так утверждать. — Я имею в виду, что… я… перецеловал больше людей, чем Луи.  
  
Есть. Так лучше, да?  
  
— Боже мой, — тихо бормочет Луи, смотря на Гарри так, как будто тот только что подарил ему самый лучший подарок, который он мог когда-либо попросить. Лиам задыхается от смеха рядом с Найлом, отчего их стол становится центром внимания в шумном пабе.  
  
Так. Видимо, это была не лучшая идея.  
  
— Гарри, дружище, — истерично смеясь, бормочет Найл. — Тебе стоило остановиться, тогда бы ты точно был впереди.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду-  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, — Луи перебивает его, грозя пальцем, и ухмыляется так сильно, что его щеки готовы вот-вот разорваться. — Теперь тебе не отвертеться так просто. Я от тебя никогда не отстану.  
  
— Ну, — начинает сомневаться Гарри. — Может быть, я на самом деле лучше целуюсь.  
  
— Гарри, нет, — умоляет Лиам, опуская лицо на руки.  
  
— Гарри, да, — стойко отвечает Гарри.  
  
Луи выглядит взволнованным, хотя его немного шатает от пива.   
— Гарри Стайлс, — он произносит слова членораздельно. — Это твое окончательное решение?  
  
— Нет, — отвечает за него Найл, все еще хихикая.  
  
— Нет, — протестует Лиам, хотя он тоже, кажется, на грани смеха.  
  
— Нет? — переспрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри не должен.  
— Да, — говорит он, протягивая руку Луи для пожатия.  
  
Они заказывают раунд шотов текилы для закрепления сделки, и Гарри не может вспомнить ничего больше, что произошло той ночью.  
  


_______________

  
  
Гарри просыпается от того, что его кожа на щеке прилипла и начинает двигаться, и он движется вместе с ней. Он стонет, издавая низкий гул, который тут же взрывается в его мозгу, отдаваясь нотками глухой головной боли, пульсирующей к вискам, словно она ждала, когда он проснется, чтобы вмиг стать действительно очень болезненной. Остатки его желудка хлюпают так, будто он проглотил океан где-то между прошлой ночью и этим моментом.  
  
— Что случилось, — он стонет в то, что находится под его лицом, которое он использует в качестве подушки.  
  
 — Пиво, — отвечает ему подушка, которая звучит очень похоже на Луи. — Много пива.  
  
Гарри чувствует, что его щетинистая щека прижата к горячей поверхности, которая в итоге оказывается животом Луи. Красное пятно прямо над пупком доказывает, что Гарри утыкался носом в него в течение достаточно долгого времени, плюс ко всему остальному, кожа была липкой и теплой.  
  
— О, боже, — стонет он, хватаясь за голову. — Почему.  
  
— Почему мы всегда так поступаем, Хаз? — мычит в ответ Луи, кладя руку на лицо. — Отсутствие самоконтроля и присмотра взрослых.  
  
Гарри сонно потирает глаза. Если бы они оба наткнулись на одну из их кровати после долгой ночи, ситуация не казалась бы ему столь вопиющей. После более чем десяти лет пижамных вечеринок и ночей, проведенных в разговорах до утра, сон в одной постели с его лучшим другом казался Гарри чем-то настолько обычным, как и засыпание в его собственной кровати. И тем не менее: люминесцентная лампа в ванной раскачивается в глазах Гарри, делая его состояние еще более тошнотворным.  
  
— Почему мы спим на полу в ванной? — тихо спрашивает Луи. Он все еще по-прежнему не двигается, а это значит, что он находится на той ранней стадии похмелья, когда, если он двинется немного, то его тут же вырвет; Гарри эксперт в распознавании стадий похмелья Луи, и он узнает конкретный зеленый налет на лице Луи, где угодно.  
  
— Думаю, это потому... — отвечает Гарри, упираясь лбом в холодный фарфор туалет, спрашивая себя опять «почему».  
  
— Потому что вы идиоты, вот почему, — говорит голос из дверного проема. Гарри наклоняет голову и открывает один глаз, видя Найла, смотрящего на них с оттенком самодовольства. — Доброе утро, сони.  
  
— Утро? — уточняет Гарри.  
  
— Доброе? — бубнит Луи в недоумении.  
  
— Да, сейчас утро, — отвечает Найл Гарри, глядя на часы, — две минуты десятого, если быть конкретным. И да, Луи, доброе. Очень-очень доброе.  
  
— Э-э, — говорит Гарри, потому что улыбка Найла немного маниакальна, и он не совсем знает, что это значит. Он переводит взгляд на Луи, которому вроде как удается открыть один глаз и, как и Гарри, с опаской посмотреть назад. Гарри тяжело сглатывает и смотрит обратно на Найла. — Почему оно такое хорошее?  
  
Улыбка Найла становится шире.  
  
— Потому что вы вчера заключили пари, — терпеливо объясняет он. — И ты прикрепил его к кухонной стене супер-клеем, таким образом, я думаю, что это что-то значит.  
  
— Я сделал что? — слабо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи фыркает, но звук тут же приглушает рука Стайлса.  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте не смеялся, Луи, — говорит Найл. — Это ты предложил пари.  
  
Луи тут же перестает смеяться.  
  
— Из-за чего мы заключили пари? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, — задумчиво отвечает Найл, с интересом начиная рассматривать ногти. Он явно наслаждается каждой минутой этого позора. — Гарри, ты был уверен, что целуешься лучше, чем Луи.  
  
— Эм, — неразборчиво отвечает Гарри, пытаясь съёжиться настолько сильно, настолько это возможно. — Это кажется мне… знакомым. Что это значит?  
  
— Ну, мы обсуждали этот вопрос прошлой ночью. Видишь ли, Луи придумал, что это должна быть гонка: кто первый наберет сто поцелуев, тот победит. — Гарри открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, потому что он _не собирается_ целовать людей только для того, чтобы выиграть пари. Это должно что-то _значить_ , ведь именно это и делает поцелуи особенными. Однако Найл перебивает его, прежде чем он успевает вмешаться, и добавляет: — Гарри, ты сказал, что это не определит, кто из вас лучше целуется, а только поможет узнать, кто способен перецеловать кучу людей без их на то согласия.   
  
Рот Гарри тут же закрывается. — Точно. Тогда что произошло?  
  
— Тогда Луи сказал, что если ты так не хочешь поцеловать сотню незнакомцев, чтобы выиграть пари, то, возможно, он просто поцелует тебя сто раз, чтобы ты заткнулся.  
  
До Луи с трудом доходит сказанное:  
— Я сказал, что? — хрипит он, едва двигая губами.  
  
— Да, — радостно подтверждает Найл. — Ты сказал, что поцелуешь Гарри сто раз, потому что он не хочет заставлять себя сто раз целоваться с незнакомцами. Не волнуйся, это не имело смысла для нас. Ты был очень пьян.  
  
До сих пор сидя неподвижно, Луи медленно закрывает глаза и тихо шепчет:  
— Это все?  
  
Найл усмехается.  
— Честно говоря, я думаю, вы должны просто прочитать свои собственные правила. Они довольно, эм... Ну, давайте просто скажем, что вы продумали все свои уловки. И вы записали ваши доводы на бумаге для потомков. На всякий случай.  
  
— Я… — Гарри замолкает, потирая пальцем между глаз. — На данный момент, я не думаю, что я хочу знать, что это значит.  
  
— О, не волнуйся, — Найл успокаивает их с радостью. — Лиам и я заставили Вас сократить правило о минетах, стоимостью в двадцать пять поцелуев.  
  
— _ЧТО_ , — хором выкрикивают Гарри и Луи, Луи становится еще зеленее, когда быстро садится, и Гарри успевает вовремя отодвинуться в сторону, так что тот успевает вовремя склониться над унитазом.   
  


_______________

  
  


~~_Гарри и Луи_~~ СУПЕР ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЕ СТАВКИ ЛУИ И ГАРРИ  
 _почему ты начинаешь первым_ ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я СТАРШЕ, ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ

  
  
ПРАВИЛО № 1 — ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ — ТОТ, КТО ПЕРВЫМ ЗАРАБОТАЕТ 100 ПОЦЕЛУЕВ  
 _Это не очень много_  
ЗАТКНИСЬ ГАРОЛЬД  
 _Мы ~~спарвимся~~ ~~справисмя~~ справимся за два дня. Нам нужно что-нибдуть потруднее_  
ЛАДНО 10000  
 _Нет это оо ~~о о~~ чень много_  
1000  
 _Хорошо_  
ПОБЕДИТЕЛЕМ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ТОТ КТО ПЕРВЫМ ЗАРАБОТАЕТ 1000 ПОЦЕЛУЕВ  
  
 _Правило № 2_. ГАРОЛЬД И ЛУИ _перестань писать Гарольд, это не мое имя_ ТЕПЕРЬ ДА _нет!_  
ГАРОЛЬД И _Льюис ха-ха я выиграю_  
 _только два участника. Поцелуи от мам, сестер, НАЙЛА, Лиама или кто-либо другого не учитываются_  
нет проблем, приятель.  
ЗАТКНИСТЬ НИЛ ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ ПОЛУЧИТЬ ЭТОГО ПАРНЯ, ТО ТЕБЕ ПРИДЕТСЯ ВСТАВТЬ В ОЧЕРЕДЬ ~~Я~~ ~~ЛУ~~ ~~Ч~~ ~~ШИЙ~~ ГАРРИ ХВАТИТЬ ВОРОВАТЬ МОЮ РУЧКУ  
Оставь его в покое, Лу  
  
ПРАВИЛОО № 2. ~~ЧАСТЬ 2~~ ~~Приложение Б к~~ ЧАСТ ~~и~~ Ь 2  
УБИРАЙСЯ ОТСЮДА СО СВОИМИ ПРИЧУДЛИВЫМИ СЛОВАМИ  
В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ. ЕСЛИ ГАРРИ ИЛИ ЛУИ ЦЕЛУЮТ КОГО-ТО, КТО НЕ ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ЧАСТЬЮ ПАРИ, ТО ОНИ ДОЛЖНЫ СКАЗАТЬ ОБ ЭТОМ  
 _Почему?_  
ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭТО СПРАВЕДЛИВО ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ.  
ТЫ ТАК ИЛИ ИНАЧЕ РАССКАЖЕШЬ МНЕ, ПРАВИЛЬНО?  
  
 _Правило С_  
Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО МЫ ИСПОЛЬЗУЕМ ЦИФРЫ, А НЕ БУКВЫ  
 _ууупс_  
  
 _Правило № 3 У поцелуев, в то время как Гарри ~~и~~ или Луи спят или без ~~созан~~ сознания должен быть свидетель для доКазательства._  
 _я НЕ смотрю на тебя Луи, пока ты без сознания_  
 _Тогда что удерживает тебя от того, чтобы прокрасться в мою комнату и сделать 1000 поцелуев за один раз?_  
Я НЕ СДЕЛАЮ ТАК  
 _Я не ~~веюр~~ верю тЕбе!_  
Я НЕ СДЕЛАЮ ТАК!!!  
 **Не втягивай нас в это, чтобы быть Вашими свидетелями, это уже достаточно странно**  
Спасибо за это, Пейно  
  
ПРАВИЛО № 4 БОНУСНЫЙ РАУНД. ОДИН МИНЕТ = 50 ПОЦЕЛУЕВ  
 ~~ _Абсолютно нет!_~~ ~~_нет, я против. я зачеркиваю. это слишком странно_~~  
 ~~НО ЧТО ЕСЛИ ОТСТАНУ, ТОГДА Я ДОЛЖЕН ДОГНАТЬ~~  
 ~~ _Нет!!!!!!_~~  
 ~~1 МИНЕТ = 25 ПОЦЕЛУЕВ?~~  
 _ ~~Это еще хуже!!! Нет!!!!!!~~_  
ХОРОШО  
  
 _Правило № 4 Мошенничество означает немедленное ~~дисквали~~ ~~дисквалу~~ дисквалифицирование_  
КАК МЫ ПО ТВОЕМУ СМОЖЕМ ДРУГ ДРУГА ОБМАНУТЬ?  
 _Я не знаю. Ты найдешь способ._  
ХАМЛО  
  
ПРАВИЛО № 5 ЧЕЛОВЕК, КОТОРЫЙ ИНИЦИИРУЕТ ПОЦЕЛУЙ ПОЛУЧАЕТ БАЛЛ  
 _Что, если мы не будем знать, кто это начал?_  
Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, МЫ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ПРИДУМАЕМ  
Балл может получить каждый  
ДА, ЧТО ЗВУЧИТ ХОРОШО  
  
 _Правило № 6. Не позволим этому стать чем-то странным_  
  
ПРАВИЛО № 7. ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ, 1 ПОЦЕЛУЙ В ДЕНЬ.  
 _Почему?_  
НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ЭТО ДЛИЛОСЬ ВЕЧНО  
 _Хороший пункт_  
  
 _Мы, Гарри Стайлс и ЛУИ У. « ТОММО» ТОМЛИНСОН полностью ~~кляни~~ ~~кляну~~ клянемся, что это реальные и законные ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬСТВА ага, и обязывающий документ.  
Свидетели:  
 **Найл Хоран**  
 ~~Нил ВОРЭХЭНД~~ **черт возьми томмо!!**  
 **Лиам Джеймс Пейн**  
Я могу только сказать, что я думаю, что это плохая идея?  
Нет  
ТИХО ПЭЙН_

_________________

_Гарри смотрит на ряд салфеток из паба, беспорядочно приклеенных на стену их квартиры; сумбурную коллекцию того, что, по сути, является покрытым чернилами мусором, украшающим то, что раньше было пустой стеной рядом с холодильником. Надпись от одной салфетки к следующей становится все более и более непонятной, по-видимому, благодаря времени и алкоголю. Прогрессия начинается с достаточно шаткой первой салфетки и переходит к последней, почти не читаемой, где опьяненные текилой Гарри и Луи решают написать свои имена и загнать себя в этот абсурд. Бредовые правила, которые Гарри не мог придумать, зачеркнуты, написаны неправильно и вперемешку с комментариями от самого себя, Луи, Найла, Лиама и того, кто выглядит как случайный незнакомец из бара, который написал _это так мило! хх_ в углу четвертой салфетки.  
  
— Вау, — выдыхает Луи рядом с Гарри. Он значительно менее зеленый, и это может быть из-за литров воды, которые Стайлс заставил его выпить и держать в себе, прежде чем они наконец вышли из ванной. (Сейчас уже почти полдень. Это был долгий процесс).  
  
— Да, я… да.  
  
— Итак? — Найл стоит в дверном проеме, наблюдая за ними с плохо скрываемой радостью на лице.  
  
— Итак что, Хоран? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Вы собираетесь сделать это?  
  
Луи усмехается, но больше ничего не говорит. Когда Гарри окидывает его быстрым взглядом, он смотрит на него так же, ожидая ответа. Они синхронно улыбаются и отводят взгляды.  
  
— Мы делали некоторые довольно нелепые вещи годами, — неловко предлагает Гарри, но это звучит настолько нелепо даже для него самого. Это не то, что рисовать бороду на лицах несмываемым маркером, когда им было девять и семь, потому что им захотелось стать пиратами, или когда парень Гарри изменил ему, Луи придумал план: взломать его машину и оставить там сырую рыбу, и это пахло бы ужасно после теплого летнего дня.  
  
Это другое. Это другое, потому что Гарри не хочет делать этого вообще. Все в мире знают, что нельзя смешивать поцелуи и лучших друзей. Это как вода и масло, огонь и керосин. Все закончится только пеплом. Особенно лучшие друзья длиною в жизнь, про которых все — включая раздражающе веселого ирландца, который подпрыгивает от возбуждения рядом — уже думают, что они тайно влюблены друг в друга на протяжении многих лет.  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи спустя минуту. Он бедрами опирается о кухонный стол, и его волосы прилипли назад из-за пола в ванной комнате. — Все же, это могло бы быть первым в списке.  
  
— Мы не обязаны это делать, — тихо говорит Гарри, — несмотря на то, что мы, видимо, придумали вчера, каракули, написанные ручкой на салфетке в пабе, не являются обязывающим договором.  
  
— О, — произносит Луи, — да. Точно.  
  
Затем он делает что-то, что абсолютно, совершенно невыносимо _для Луи_ , так что Гарри застывает на секунду, смотря пораженно.  
  
Он наклоняет голову к Гарри, его глаза красные и сонные, и почти столь же невинные, как и у крокодила, который съел руку Хука, и говорит:  
  
— Конечно же, я не против. Но если ты сдаешься…  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет-нет-нет. Это не то, что Гарри имеет в виду, это не-  
  
Боже, более чем десяти лет дружбы достаточно, чтобы Луи выучил все уловки, которыми можно манипулировать Гарри. Не то, чтобы он не хочет _делать_ этого. Это просто — просто он _не хочет_ … делать это.  
  
— О нет, я просто волнуюсь о тебе, — говорит Гарри, когда его мозг наконец снова может функционировать. Это ложь, это наглая ложь, и каждый здесь знает это. Лиам даже не здесь, а на работе, и он, вероятно, тоже знает это. Брови Луи ползут вверх в удивлении. Он похож на акулу в воде, которая удивлена тому, что человек, которого он укусил, сопротивляется. Тем не менее, Гарри пытается. — Я думаю, _тебе_ будет некомфортно-  
  
— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — Луи двигает бедрами. — Я пытаюсь быть внимательным _ради тебя_.  
  
— Ну, не утруждай себя.  
  
Мозг Гарри посылает ему предупреждающие сигналы: СТОП, СТОП, ЭТО ПЛОХАЯ ИДЕЯ, ОСТАНОВИСЬ, и Найл пищит от восторга, потому что это гарантирует ему, по крайней мере, целый месяц развлечений, и улыбка Луи растет с каждой секундой, как будто он знает каждую мысль, проскальзывающую в голове Гарри. Гарри должен ответить «нет».  
  
Но Гарри _не может_ просто сказать нет, он не может сдаться сейчас. Уже слишком поздно. Поэтому:  
  
— Я в порядке. Это… да, все в порядке.  
  
— Отлично. Я тоже в порядке.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Так что, мы делаем это.  
  
— Видимо, так.  
  
— Вы, эм, — Найл перебивает их, и это первый раз, когда Гарри понимает, что он и Луи стоят лицом к лицу, как боксеры, борющиеся за приз. Хоран смотрит назад и вперед между ними, прежде чем протянуть им мятые, испачканные пивом салфетки. — Вы сделали собственные итоговые таблицы прошлой ночью. Подумал, что, может быть, вы захотите повесить их, чтобы вести счет.  
  
Гарри берет у Найла свою, и Луи делает то же самое. Стайлс почти хочет засмеяться, потому что это все подытоживает, не так ли? Вшивый, скомканный клочок бумаги, покрытый пьяными каракулями, имеет над ними власть, но и он, и Луи продолжают притворяться, что это имеет фактическое, реальное значение.  
  
Луи встречается глазами с Гарри, забирает у Найла скотч и приклеивает свою таблицу на стену, ни разу не отводя взгляда от Гарри. Гарри пытается сделать то же самое, но промахивается, его лицо от смущения горит, поскольку он роняет салфетку, и его скотч склеивается. В конце концов, он делает это, и его таблица висит на стене среди бессмысленных правил и подписей свидетелей.  
  
— По рукам? — саркастично предлагает Луи.  
  
— Не будет ли лучше, если ты поцелуешь его? — говорит Найл, и Гарри безумно хочется убить его за пособничество этого кошмара.  
  
Но он не делает этого. Вместо этого, он наклоняется в то же время, что и Луи, и они неловко и смущенно клюют друг друга в губы и так же неловко отстраняются.  
  
Затем, оба ставят галочки в таблице, притворяясь, что не слышат смех Найла.  
  
 **1 — 1**  
  
_

_______________

_  
  
Позже, Гарри совершает ошибку в вычислениях.  
  
Он полагает, если основываться на КПК в его различных отношениях на протяжении многих лет и совмещать это с количеством времени, которое он и Луи проводят друг с другом на ежедневной основе, они могли бы, наверное, дарить друг другу по восемь поцелуев в день. Это значит, что у них займет сто двадцать пять дней, прежде чем один из них достигнет тысячи.  
  
Это… это много. Это, как бы, четыре месяца. Даже если они увеличат до десяти поцелуев в день, и потребуется сто дней, это все еще не на много меньше.  
  
И это если не говорить о технике, потому что, как и ко всем вещам, Луи относится к этому спору с конкурентоспособной интенсивностью олимпийца.  
  
Он оставляет поцелуи на щеке Гарри и убегает прежде, чем Гарри может ответить, при этом смеясь все время.  
  
Он таскает с собой свою таблицу повсюду, как своего рода талисман, ручка всегда наготове, в случае, если у него появится возможность застать Гарри врасплох, и он сможет оставить поцелуй на макушке или на носу.  
  
Так, в течение первых двух дней с начала спора, Гарри приходится импровизировать, чтобы не проиграть еще до того, как эта штука началась. Он не может зайти в комнату, предварительно не проверив углы, как снайпер, ищущий неуловимого Луи. Гарри привыкает к тому, что Луи отчаянно пытается связать его своей курткой или рубашкой, и когда он пытается убежать после внезапной атаки, Гарри разворачивает и прижимает его к стене, целуя лицо Луи, пока тот не вырвется на свободу.  
  
На самом деле, это то, что он делает, когда Лиам возвращается домой с работы в конце первого дня спора. Его руки обвиты вокруг груди Луи, на что Луи в ответ истерично смеется, пиная ногой в колено Гарри, чтобы вырваться, пока Гарри оставляет пару поцелуев на его скулах.  
  
— Ребят, ребят, воу, что происходит? — спрашивает Лиам тревожно, притягивая Гарри к себе, так что Луи, наконец, вырывается, торжествуя и корча рожи за спиной Лиама. — Вы деретесь?  
  
Гарри, игнорируя последнюю фразу, крича Луи вдогонку:  
  
— Я получил еще три!  
  
— И ты все еще отстаешь застранец! 5 — 7 сейчас, не так ли? — кричит ему Луи в ответ, проскальзывая на кухню.  
  
— Боже мой, это из-за этого глупого спора? — спрашивает Лиам тихо. — Я думал, что вы слишком пьяны, чтобы помнить это.  
  
— Найл любезно напомнил нам, — отвечает Гарри, рассеянно поправляя одежду, которая сидит наискосок от попыток удержать Луи. Лиам смотрит на него минуту, и Гарри чувствует неодобрение, исходящее от него.  
  
— Гарри…  
  
— Что? — Гарри кусает губу. Он прекрасно понимает, во что Найл и Луи втянули его, так что не его вина, что этот глупый спор случился, но… ну, Лиам может заткнуться. Они с Луи веселятся, и это не странно. Ладно, это странно, немного, но Гарри может оставить свою неловкость в стороне, если это означает, что он победит. К тому же, он не видел, чтобы Луи так смеялся месяцами. Университет выматывает, и все, что может заставить Луи смеяться так, что он не сможет дышать, по мнению Гарри, является хорошим решением.  
  
— Я просто не могу в это поверить, — говорит Лиам, когда Гарри встает на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть, рядом ли все еще Луи или уже успел забаррикадироваться в своей комнате. — Ты на самом деле собираешься это сделать.  
  
— Нет, Лиам, — отвечает Гарри, похлопывая Лиама по плечу, — я не просто собираюсь это сделать. Я собираюсь _выиграть_.  
  
Луи издает саркастичный смех из кухни, и Гарри бежит за ним, надеясь поймать лучшего друга и подарить ему, по крайней мере, еще один поцелуй до конца дня.  
  
 **5 — 7**  
  
_

_______________

_  
  
Эти маниакальные темпы в первые два дня (восемь поцелуев в общей сложности у Гарри в субботу и девять в воскресенье) уменьшаются, когда наступает понедельник, и Гарри и Луи должны уделять внимание реальным обязанностям, которые не включают в себя преследование друг друга и раздражение их друзей.  
  
Гарри получает поцелуй в голое плечо, когда Луи тянется в шкафчик за хлопьями, и целует Луи в лоб на выходе из кухни, и потом они расходятся, и это обычное дело.  
  
Эти выходные стали похожими на странный сон, будто какой-то стресс вызвал галлюцинации, заставившие Гарри думать, что он должен поцеловать своего лучшего друга детства, иначе он потеряет что-то ценное. Это не похоже на то, что он обычно делает, в конце концов. Они даже не продумали приз для победителя. Даже если есть шанс наконец-то победить Луи, Гарри на самом деле не согласен на гонку до тысячи поцелуев, верно?  
  
Верно?  
  
И только тогда, когда он подвергается нападению губ, принадлежащих самому дикому мальчику-урагану, в дверном проеме в конце дня, Гарри понимает, что это вовсе не сон.  
  
Он дает себе пять секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и затем начинает планировать, как отомстить.  
  
 **21 — 20**  
  
_

_______________

_  
  
— Общая сумма девятнадцать с половиной фунтов, — произносит Гарри, вручая стоящей напротив него обеспокоенной женщине чек, морщась от сочувствия, потому что кричащий малыш на ее бедре начинает наматывать прядь ее волос на маленькие ручки и тянет их. Она посылает ему страдальческую улыбку, и затем исчезает, пытаясь убрать руки сына от волос и одновременно удержать баланс между сумками, полными молока и подгузников, и смотрит на тот шоколадный батончик, который добавила к списку покупок, будто это единственная вещь, которая удерживает ее в сознании, пока Гарри сканирует его.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Стайлс, — говорит капризный голос, и Гарри ухмыляется, поворачиваясь к своему следующему клиенту.  
  
— Миссис Багмен! — приветствует ее Гарри, — прекрасный день, не так ли?  
  
— На мой взгляд, немного дождливый, любимый, но все же.  
  
Миссис Багмен примерно тысячу лет, и она приходит в этот продуктовый магазин каждый четверг. Гарри уверен, что она ходила сюда даже тогда, когда здесь еще не было здания. Когда здесь было только поле вблизи средневековой деревеньки, Гарри держит пари, что это то, где миссис Багмен выращивала свои овощи и держала кур. Прошло несколько веков, и кто-то построил этот магазинчик, поэтому она просто пожала плечами и смирилась с изменениями. Когда Гарри еще стажировался, она знала ответы на его вопросы лучше, чем остальные ребята, работающие здесь, и он неравнодушен к ней с тех пор, как она тайком принесла кота в своей сумочке, потому что ее квартира была на дезинфекции.  
  
Гарри начинает пробивать небольшую стопку ее покупок, машинально кладя в бумажный пакет буханку хлеба, банку бобов и упаковки корма для кошек (именно семь, точно так же, как было неделей ранее, и еще неделей ранее, уходя в вечность) именно так, как она любит. Они болтают об учебе Гарри.  
  
— Рада видеть, что ты все еще стараешься, дорогой, — а как ваша кошка миссис Багмен, Агнес — о, просто отлично, просто отлично. Из-за сырости наши суставы болят, знаешь ли, поэтому мы в основном остаемся дома в эти дни. — Она говорит до тех пор, пока не поворачивается и с лукавой улыбкой, скрывающей ее возраст, подмигивает Гарри.  
  
— Твой молодой человек здесь, я вижу, — говорит она, поднимая бровь.  
  
Гарри тут же смущается.  
  
— У меня нет-  
  
— Гарольд!  
  
Гарри поражен настолько, что почти роняет банку бобов миссис Багмен, и когда он поворачивается, то видит Луи, стоящего позади него, его плечи и капюшон намокли от идущего снаружи дождя. Его глаза яркие, а улыбка заразна.  
  
— Хей, Лу, — отвечает он, и его сердце все еще колотится от неожиданности, — что случилось?  
  
— Лиам попросил меня заскочить к тебе, чтобы взять немного варенья, — говорит Луи, — и он не знает, проверишь ли ты свой телефон перед уходом или нет.  
  
— О. Да, вероятно, я даже и не подумал бы об этом. Четвертый проход.  
  
Луи посылает ему пренебрежительный взгляд, говорящий _я знаю, где находится варенье, Гарри Стайлс_ , хотя Гарри прекрасно знает, что прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как Луи сам совершал покупки, и затем он поворачивается и уходит. Он обеими руками вцепился в лямки рюкзака, его брюки подвернуты так, что видны носки, которые уже не такие белые, из-за дождя и грязи. Гарри с весельем в глазах наблюдает, как Луи делает вид, что не смотрит на знаки, свисающие с потолка, а потом резко переходит вправо, к четвертому проходу, как будто он знает, где тот находится все это время.  
  
Раздается вежливый, с оттенком смеха кашель за спиной, и Гарри смущенно вспоминает, что остановился на полпути пробивания заказов миссис Багмен.  
  
— Не спеши, любимый, — говорит она, и ее глаза сверкают за толстыми стеклами очков, настолько старых, что они в скором времени сломаются, так или иначе.  
  
Гарри прочищает горло, чувствуя, как его щеки розовеют. Луи не стоит находиться рядом, пока Гарри на работе. Владелец магазина, как и все остальные, любят Луи, так что позволяют ему навещать Гарри иногда, и, несмотря на это, магазин не место, где можно безвылазно торчать, принося при этом неудобства ему и остальным покупателям. Но все же он забегает время от времени, так что Гарри не удивлен, что миссис Багмен узнала его.  
  
И все-таки.  
  
— Это, эм, — бормочет Гарри, наполовину надеясь, что миссис Багмен не услышит его жалкие оправдания. Не то чтобы он смущен, чтобы сказать, что Луи не его парень, и все такое… Просто что-то в нем не хочет, чтобы он поправлял ее. — Это не мой… молодой человек.  
  
— Хмм. Ты оспариваешь то, что он молодой человек, или то, что он твой?  
  
— Хаааазза! Какое варенье мы обычно берем? — слышит Гарри из четверного прохода.  
  
Он решительно избегает взгляда миссис Багмен, вздыхает и кричит:  
  
— Лиам любит клубничное, но ты и Найл всегда едите малиновое.  
  
— О, — раздается в ответ, — а какое любишь ты?  
  
Миссис Багмен посмеивается, и Гарри в ответ громко стонет, роняя голову на руки.  
  
— Это неважно, Лу.  
  
Он искренне рад, что магазин почти пустой благодаря позднему времени, потому что Луи не беспокоится ни о чем, когда кричит в ответ:  
  
— Нет, нет, я знаю, что тебе нравится что-то. Это должно быть здесь, я думаю, это…  
  
— Боже мой, — говорит Гарри умоляюще, — ладно, хорошо, это-  
  
— Нет, не говори мне! — перебивает его Луи. — Я догадаюсь сам.  
  
Затем он затихает, вероятно, вчитываясь в название каждого варенья, чтобы найти именно то, которое нравится Гарри больше.  
  
— Как я и сказала, — продолжает миссис Багмен, чтобы наконец заплатить за продукты. — Твой молодой человек здесь, и он упорно трудится, чтобы завладеть твоим вниманием. Должно быть, он сильно тебя любит.  
  
— Вы неправы, миссис Багмен, — слабо настаивает Гарри, кладя кошачью еду в пакет.  
  
— Нашел! — объявляет Луи прежде, чем она успевает ответить. Он выходит из четвертого прохода, держа в руках три банки варенья. Незаметно подходя к Гарри, Луи берет самый дешевый полиэтиленовый пакет, закидывая туда банки.  
  
— Смотри, я вспомнил, что твоя мама ждала нас с чаем и булочками, когда мы шли к тебе домой после школы, — говорит он самодовольно, будто эта информация о Гарри и их общая история это то, что каким-то образом дает ему преимущество перед другими, — и тебе никогда не нравилось варенье, не так ли? Тебе нравится, — он роется в пакете, банки звенят, и он торжественно достает одну из них, — апельсиновый мармелад!  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, но не может спорить с этим, потому что, ну, он абсолютно прав. Но он не собирается говорить ему, о нет: Луи слишком доволен собой, что смог сделать это без помощи Гарри.  
  
— Я знал это, — Луи улыбается, когда Гарри не начинает оспаривать это. — И еще, хей, я забыл, что у меня нет денег. Ты может оплатить это, когда будешь уходить? — Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Луи перебил его, — Спасибо!  
  
Затем он громко чмокает Гарри в щеку и уходит, пританцовывая, его глаза смеются, отчего напоследок он оборачивается, осматривает Гарри с головы до ног.  
  
— Ты выглядишь сексуально в этом фартуке! — ухмыляясь, добавляет он, открывая дверь. — Люблю тебя, Хазза! Увидимся дома!  
  
Миссис Багмен не говорит ни слова, но ее улыбка хитрая, когда она берет свой пакет с бобами, хлебом и кошачьим кормом. Гарри, в свою очередь, думает, что он никогда не перестанет краснеть.  
  
— Доброй ночи, дорогой, — лукаво добавляет она.  
  
— Доброй ночи, миссис Багмен.  
  
Гарри резко откидывается назад, когда она уходит, и его лицо горит там, где коснулись губы Луи. Его телефон вибрирует в кармане, он вытаскивает его, и имя Луи на экране заставляет его сердце подпрыгнуть, словно миссис Багмен читает это за его спиной.  
  
 **Луи:** _это уже тридцать седьмой для меня, я думаю_  
 **Луи:** _:)_  
  
Гарри клянется игнорировать его. И миссис Багмен. И свою подругу Джеси за следующей кассой, чье лицо красное от смеха.  
  
Гарри также клянется, что где-то между тридцать восьмым и тысячным поцелуем, он заставит Луи заплатить за это.  
  
 **35 — 37**  
  
_

_______________

_  
  
— Я иду спать, парни.  
  
Луи зевает, его волосы в полном беспорядке из-за того, что он в отчаянии сжимал их на протяжении всего матча Роверс. Поднявшись, он машинально кладет пару пустых бутылок и пакеты от чипсов на журнальный столик, словно так и должно быть.  
  
— Подожди, Лу, — говорит Гарри, кивая Луи, — иди сюда.  
  
Луи, не колеблясь, обходит вытянутые ноги Лиама, его сонные глаза едва открыты. Гарри хватает Луи за запястье и приподнимается с места, чтобы поцеловать Луи прямо в нос, и затем удовлетворенно устраивается на диване. Глаза Луи распахиваются, и его рот открыт от удивления.  
  
— Пятьдесят шесть, — произносит Гарри с ухмылкой. — Спокойной ночи, Лу.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает Луи, все еще выглядя ошеломленно, и уходит без боя. Улыбка Гарри расширяется, и он оставляет это на потом. Становится тихо, когда Луи уходит; Гарри поворачивается и видит, что Найл и Лиам смотрят на него с расширенными глазами.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает их Гарри. Парни переглядываются, но не отвечают.  
  
— Ничего, —говорит Лиам.  
  
Гарри не верит ему, но он слишком польщен собой, чтобы выпытывать что-либо.  
  
 **56 — 53**  
  
_

_______________

_  
  
Как выясняется, даже наименее нормальная вещь в мире может стать рутиной, если ее постоянно повторять. Для Гарри и Луи это заняло всего несколько недель, и они находятся в режиме ожидания.  
  
Два поцелуя во время завтрака: один, когда Луи вываливается из своей спальни, протирая глаза, и подходит к Гарри. Короткий чмок в щеку Гарри и в лоб Луи, просто и быстро, чтобы избежать ужасного утреннего дыхания. Затем еще парочка поцелуев, когда Гарри встает из-за стола, убирая тарелки в раковину, чтобы потом помыть — иногда Луи вносит свой вклад и начинает мыть их сразу же, когда чувствует себя особо щедрым.  
  
— Пока, Лу, — говорит Гарри каждый день, прежде чем прижаться поцелуем к щеке Луи. Этот длится больше, и Гарри не знает, почему, но это уже рутина. Он встает, губы прижимаются к Луи на секунду, две, три, и затем отстраняются. — Хорошего дня.  
  
— Пока, Хаз, — бормочет Луи, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы вернуть должок. Его поцелуи обычно немного ближе к губам Гарри: ниже на щеке, возле уголка рта.  
  
После этого, Гарри ставит две галочки на обеих таблицах и уходит.  
  
— Я думал, это соревнование? — спрашивает Лиам однажды, когда его завтрак совпадает с утренними процедурами Луи и Гарри. Ни у одного из них нет ответа на это — Гарри наклоняется и крадет кусочек бекона, и Луи показывает ему средний палец, жуя хлопья — и позже мысли об этом расстраивают Гарри.  
  
Он думает, что слова Лиама имеют смысл, в конце концов. Этот спор начался с гонки на время, кражи поцелуев, когда другой не может ответить, и они пришли к тому, что сейчас они платонические бойфренды с установленным порядком, всего за несколько недель.  
  
Он думает об этом всю пару эпохи Ренессанса, до тех пор, пока Исайя — парень, сидящий рядом с ним— не толкает его в плечо и смеется, когда Гарри подпрыгивает.  
  
— Хей, чувак, пара закончилась. Подумал, что ты захочешь, ну, знаешь, уйти. Может быть.  
  
Гарри моргает и смотрит вокруг, понимая, что Исайя не врет, и аудитория пустеет. Несколько девочек ловят его взгляд и хихикают, уходя. Он неловко вытирает лицо, интересуясь, пускал ли он слюни или что-то в этом роде, на что Исайя фыркает, качая головой в отрицательном ответе.  
  
— Они не смеются из-за твоего лица, — говорит он, беря сумку Гарри, закидывая ее на свое плечо, а затем подавая ему руку, помогая встать. — Это все твои волосы. Они выглядят так, будто тебя растерзал дикий медведь.  
  
Что ж, тогда это вина Луи. После того, как Лиам сделал тот язвительный комментарий по поводу того, что это соревнование, а не обмен поцелуями, Луи поймал Гарри на пол пути к двери и оставил на его челюсти пять или шесть поцелуев, держа руки в волосах Гарри. К тому времени, когда Гарри освободился, Луи уже ушел, а он на две минуты опоздал на пару.  
  
— О, — тупо говорит Гарри, спотыкаясь о свои ноги и следуя за Исайей к выходу из здания. Парень, с которым Гарри никогда раньше не говорил, бросает взгляд на волосы Гарри и протягивает руку для удара кулачками.  
  
— Так, и кто эта счастливая леди? — спрашивает Исайя после того, как Гарри ударяет в ответ.  
  
— Счастливый _парень_ , вообще-то, — поправляет его Гарри, и брови Исайи взлетают вверх.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Это не… — Гарри вздыхает, но уже во второй раз за эти дни его прерывают прежде, чем он даже начинает объяснять эту странность, что происходит между ним и Луи.  
  
— Хаз! — кричит маленький разрушитель жизни, направляясь к нему от входа в библиотеку. Гарри поворачивается в его сторону, и Исайя следует за ним на пол шага позади. — Как прошло занятие?  
  
— Эм, хорошо, я думаю. Я, как бы, был в отключке. В основном.  
  
Луи смеется так, что в уголках его глаз образуются морщинки, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в плечо. Это уже третий поцелуй за день. Гарри делает то же самое в ответ (обхватывает руку Луи и оставляет там поцелуй) и собирается спросить Луи, что он хочет на обед, когда слышит, как Исайя прочищает горло.  
  
— О, Исайя. Не заметил тебя здесь, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Да, точно, — одногруппник Гарри стоит позади них, качаясь на пятках взад и вперед, — Ну, увидимся позже, Гарри.  
  
— Да, конечно. Пока, Исайя.  
  
— Ты должен вернуть ему его сумку, прежде чем уйдешь, — Луи прерывает конец фразы Гарри.  
  
— О да, точно. — Исайя снимает сумку со своего плеча и протягивает ее Гарри. — Извини за это. Еще раз, пока.  
  
Затем он уходит, засовывая руки глубоко в карманы.  
  
Луи смотрит ему вслед, сузив глаза.  
  
— Мне он не нравится.  
  
Гарри смеется, машинально закидывая руку на плечо Луи.  
  
— Он милый, — упрекает его Гарри, — и он очень мне поможет, если одолжит свои лекции, я просто едва спал ночью.  
  
Луи ворчит и посильнее прижимается к боку Гарри, подходя так же, как и тогда, когда Гарри было семнадцать и он наконец стал выше Луи.  
  
Гарри прижимается поцелуем к макушке Луи, и затем говорит:  
— Пицца?  
  
Так что это то, как проходит их день. Один поцелуй до завтрака, и один поцелуй после. Один, когда Гарри и Луи встречаются после занятий, и один после ланча, когда Луи уходит на футбольную тренировку, а Гарри на репетицию в драм-кружок. Еще один, когда они возвращаются в квартиру. Затем свободное-для-всего время между ужином и сном, хотя уже не такое безумное, как в первые дни. Гарри целует Луи в щеку, когда они встречаются на полпути в гостиную, Луи целует Гарри в нос в благодарность за принесенные на ужин бургеры, Гарри целует Луи в макушку, когда они смотрят телевизор. Луи находит еще одно место, которое ему нравится. В частности, он берет руку Гарри и целует внутреннюю часть запястья; это не совсем интимное место, но кожа там чувствительная, и Гарри вздрагивает каждый раз, что заставляет Луи смеяться.  
  
В любом случае, неважно, сколько поцелуев они получают до вечера, ночью они дарят друг другу еще один, желающий спокойной ночи. Они добавляют галочки на их медленно заполняющиеся таблицы, и затем начинают все заново с утра.  
  
Так что да, Гарри понимает позже, что Лиам прав. Это соревнование, гонка, но долгая. Это марафон, а не спринт. У Гарри и Луи все еще есть три месяца и еще немного, прежде чем они будут близки к завершению.  
  
Для них нет смысла оставаться на ногах сто двадцать пять дней подряд. Они уже выдыхаются, ведь университет — это уже достаточно тяжело, и им не нужна дополнительная нагрузка. Вместо этого, они идут нога в ногу до самого финиша, находясь в поле зрения друг друга. Затем они сделают рывок в конце и попытаются победить.  
  
— Это просто легче, принять его поцелуй и потом вернуть его обратно, а не уворачиваться друг от друга, будто, я не знаю, на нас ядовитая помада или что-то такое, — яростно объясняет Гарри Лиаму несколькими днями позже, нанизывая на вилку листок салата и размахивая им. — Менее утомительно, знаешь. Тогда наши баллы в основном будут равны.  
  
Лиам качает головой, будто он не может этого понять, но затем входит Луи, весь потный и грязный из-за травы на футбольном поле, целуя Гарри в лоб, прежде чем пойти в душ, оставляя за собой грязные следы на полу, и Гарри забывает обо всем, кроме того, что не ответил ему.  
  
 **77 — 81**  
  
_

_______________

_  
  
— Кофе для Вас, сэр, — говорит Луи с поклоном, протягивая Гарри кофе из Старбакса и прижимая другой стаканчик к груди.  
  
— Благодарю Вас, — поклоняется Гарри и делает глоток, чувствуя, как тепло распространяется до пальцев ног. Восхитительно.  
  
— Попал в точку, не так ли? — усмехается Луи.  
  
— Чувствую себя так, будто стою тут годами, — жалуется Гарри, — я не чувствую пальцев ног. _Не чувствую,_ Луи. И кто знает, что с моими пальцами рук — обморожение, я считаю. Я никогда не буду прежним.  
  
Луи громко смеется, и Гарри продолжает, делая голос более драматичным.  
  
— Я думаю, он забыл про нас. Найл должен был _быть_ здесь, но его _нет_ и он забыл про нас. Он ненавидит нас. Он хочет переехать из квартиры и сжечь все, что мы дарили ему, я просто знаю это.  
  
— Прошло двадцать минут, — усмехается Луи, ударяя Гарри в плечо, — он не ненавидит нас, он всего лишь опаздывает. Ты продержишься еще немного.  
  
— Да? Серьезно? Мое тело технически может быть живым, но внутри я ничто. Пустая шелуха, оболочка человека. Я никогда-  
  
Лу прерывает его, прижимая руки ко рту и целуя его в щечку, что заставляет Гарри заткнуться.  
  
— Иисусе, — вздыхает Луи, трясясь от смеха, — я думал, ты никогда не заткнешься.  
  
Гарри смотрит, как Луи наклоняется и дарит ему еще один поцелуй в замерзший нос. Он перестает стоять на цыпочках, но не выходит из пространства Гарри, и холодный воздух нагревается от их близости друг к другу.  
  
— Хаз, — говорит Луи. Он смотри на кончик носа Гарри, как будто там есть, на что смотреть. Как будто его губы оставили там неизгладимый след. — Я-  
  
— Ой, здесь не так холодно, подвиньтесь, давайте, — говорит дерзкий голос, заставляя их отскочить друг от друга. Найл подпрыгивает рядом с ними, нижняя часть его лица скрыта за большим шарфом. — Че стоим, кого ждем?  
  
Он идет вперед, как золотистый ретривер, говорящий привет всем проходящим мимо. Луи и Гарри идут позади него, немного более спокойно.  
  
— Что ты собирался сказать? — спрашивает Гарри спустя несколько минут. — Тогда, я имею в виду.  
  
— О, да… Я собирался сказать… что это уже сотый для меня, я думаю.  
  
Гарри застывает. Сто. Две недели, и они уже на десятой части всего пути.  
  
Кажется, все продвигается слишком быстро.  
  
 **96 — 100**_

_****_

_****_

  


_Декабрь_  
  
Лиам ждет около пяти секунд после того, как Гарри получает свой второй утренний поцелуй от Луи, и Луи, наконец, выходит за дверь, прежде чем взорваться окончательно.  
  
— Зачем вы делаете это? — спрашивает он, со всей силы хлопая рукой по столу. Найл резко подпрыгивает, отчего его кофейная кружка подскакивает вместе с ним; Гарри же останавливает свою вилку на полпути ко рту, сироп с его вафли медленно капает обратно на тарелку.  
  
— Боже, Пейно, — бормочет Найл.  
  
— Что делаем? — недоуменно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
— Это, — шипит Лиам, неопределенно махая рукой, что вообще ничего не объясняет. — Я думал, что вы это прекратили, чувак. Я думал, что ты сдался.  
  
— С чего бы это? — спрашивает его Гарри, немного расстроенный словами друга.  
  
— Это… это глупо — целовать друг друга из-за чертового пари! — наконец выходит из себя Лиам. Его щеки вмиг становятся пунцовыми, потому что он ненавидит ссориться, и обычно Гарри жалеет его, но не в этом случае. Он понимает, почему возникло это противостояние, со стороны это выглядит слишком слащаво, но решает не концентрироваться на этой информации прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я не собираюсь сдаваться, — осторожно отвечает Гарри. — В самом начале мы обсудили, что нам понадобится несколько месяцев, чтобы, наконец, добраться до тысячи. Скорее всего, все закончится в феврале или около того.  
  
— Нет, это не… — Лиам тихо рычит. — Найл, помоги мне.  
  
Найл прекращает попытки оттереть кофейное пятно на новеньких джинсах и откашливается. — То, что Лиам так красноречиво пытается сказать, заключается в том, что поцелуи стали частью вашей повседневной жизни.  
  
— Да, — кивает в подтверждение Лиам. — Точно.  
  
Гарри хмурится. — Я… не понимаю. Почему это тебя так расстраивает?  
  
— Потому что мы любим тебя, чувак! — кричит Лиам, подбрасывая руки в отчаянии. — И мы любим Луи и прекрасно понимаем, что эти ваши поцелуйчики не закончатся хорошо. Никогда ничего подобное не закачивается хорошо. Ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
  
— Нет, — тихо отвечает Гарри, осторожно откладывает свою вилку, с частью вафли, застрявшей на конце, в сторону и складывает руки на груди. — Я не знаю, поэтому, пожалуйста, объясни мне.  
  
— Это…  
  
— Неразделенная любовь, вот что, — заканчивает за него Найл, все еще потирая салфеткой бедро.  
  
 _Хорошо. Что… что?_  
  
Это… это не то, что Гарри ожидает. Ото всех. Безответная любовь…  
Значит, один из них влюблен в другого? Это означает, что Луи влюблен в него? Найл и Лиам что-то знают?  
  
— Что? — хрипло отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Хаз, давай, — говорит Лиам, концентрируя на нем взгляд. — Не прикидывайся идиотом, мы все знаем. Давай же.  
  
— Лиам, честно говоря, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
— Послушай, Гарри, — вздыхает Найл, наконец, переставая мучать пятно, пристально смотря на Гарри. — Нас не было с самого начала вашей дружбы с Луи, но мы знаем друг друга почти четыре года. Ты можешь довериться нам.  
  
— Я, — Гарри громко смеется, запуская пятерню в волосы. — Я не понимаю, я буквально не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
— Эйч, мы знаем, что ты влюблен в Луи с семи лет! — улыбаясь, терпеливо поясняет Найл.  
  
Гарри смеётся настолько сильно, что начинает кашлять, его горло жжет от внезапного потребления слишком большого количества воздуха внутрь. Лиам наклоняется и бьет его по спине, что не делает ничего, чтобы очистить его дыхательные пути, но, по крайней мере, боль в спине уменьшает жжение в горле.  
  
— Я не… — хихикает Гарри, качая головой. — Ладно, в свое время мне нравился Луи больше, чем друг. Но это было десять лет назад! Я был ребенком.  
  
— Гарри, ты можешь поговорить с нами, — искренне говорит Лиам. — Мы хотим помочь тебе.  
  
— Тут уже нечему помогать! — стонет Гарри. — Это было в то самое время, когда мы были моложе, когда мне было десять или около того, я был первым человеком, кому Луи сказал, что он гей. И, вроде, я даже не знал, что такие люди бывают, понимаете? Но Луи объяснил, что это значит, и, я не знаю… во мне что-то щелкнуло. Внезапно появился смысл. Вот почему я не хотел делать смешные вещи и общаться с ними. Девочки меня не привлекали.  
  
Найл осторожно гладит Гарри по руке, хотя это не такое уж и плохое воспоминание; у Гарри была мама и Джемма и хорошая компания друзей, он никогда не страдал ни от одной своей мысли или чувства. И, конечно, у него был Луи. Луи всегда был рядом.  
  
— Я думаю, что это, в какой-то степени, изменило меня, — продолжает Гарри. — Когда мои друзья делали смешные вещи, чтобы произвести впечатление на девушек, я делал то же самое, но только чтобы произвести впечатление на Луи. И я не хотел встречаться с девушками, потому что единственный человек, с которым я хотел провести время — Луи, — Гарри слабо улыбается, ероша волосы снова. — Все смешалось у меня в голове, наверное, потому что я автоматически предположил, что, поскольку Луи является моим лучшим другом и я всегда хотел быть рядом с ним, то, если он гей, то и я, наверное, тоже… это означало, что я влюблен в него, верно?  
  
Лиам кивает. — Верно.  
  
— Но это не так, — машет рукой Гарри. — Это не любовь, это… я не знаю. Безумное увлечение и восхищение, я думаю. Луи всегда поражал меня, таким образом, неудивительно, что мой маленький десятилетний ум решил, что это любовь.  
  
— Но, дружище, — начинает Найл, на что Гарри лишь качает головой.  
  
— Нет, — мягко перебивает его он. — Вы двое верите в нечто большее, когда на самом деле это не так. Я не люблю Луи, между нами нет нечто большего, он просто мой самый лучший друг. Это пари ничего не испортит, потому что между нами нет ничего, чтобы можно разрушить.  
— Гарри, — Лиам замолкает. Его лицо печально, и Гарри не может понять, почему. Это абсолютная правда, каждое слово; несмотря на то, что эти двое, семьи Луи и Гарри, друзья детства, все их университетские друзья и случайные незнакомцы на улице думают, что они вместе, на самом деле, между ними никогда не было ничего романтического. По сути, эти поцелуи на спор — самое большее, что между ними было. И то, те выходят скорее чисто формальными, мимолетными и, на худой конец, безэмоциональными.  
  
— Однако, — продолжает Найл, и у Гарри возникает чувство, словно Хоран ходит вокруг да около, пытаясь быть тактичным. — Должно быть, странно, правильно? Что твой первый поцелуй с ним случился из-за пьяного спора? Это странное чувство.  
  
— Ну, — Гарри пожимает плечами, окончательно разочаровываясь в своем завтраке, поднимая полупустую тарелку и относя ее осторожно на мойку. Гарри включает воду, и пока она нагревается, он обратно поворачивается к Лиаму и Найлу. — Я думаю, это не странно, потому что это не был наш первый поцелуй.  
  
— Хм… — Гарри виновато смотрит на Лиама. — Что?  
  
— На самом деле, — говорит Гарри, выдавливая на губку чистящее средство. — Мы поцеловались впервые, когда мне было одиннадцать, и потом, когда мне было, я не знаю, тринадцать или около того? Потом в пятнадцать, потом в восемнадцать. Так что это был не наш первый поцелуй.  
  
— Гарри, — стонет Найл. — Какого черта.  
  
— Да, — продолжает Гарри, смывая водой сладкий сироп. — Технически, он был моим первым.  
  
Буквально за две секунды из рук Гарри забирают мокрую тарелку, выключают кран и усаживают обратно за стол. Лиам смотрит на Гарри, выпучив глаза, а Найл выглядит так, словно сейчас загорится от нетерпения.  
  
— Попробуй еще раз, — просит он настойчиво. — Начни сначала и расскажи нам всю историю.  
  
— И ничего не пропускай.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза, удивляясь тому, как его друзья могут быть такими драматичными, и начинает повествование истории с самого начала.  
  
 **152 — 145**  


_______________  


  
— Эй, — говорит Гарри намного позже, когда солнце заходит за горизонт, и у них с Луи заканчиваются занятия. Они гуляют вдоль пустой улицы, наблюдая, как зимний лунный свет отскакивает от затемненных окон и припаркованных автомобилей, и ищут уютное кафе и передышку от квартиры на несколько минут.  
  
Ну, последнее — больше для Гарри, чем Луи; если он еще раз будет пойман Найлом или Лиамом после того, как рассказал им реальную историю их первого поцелуя с Луи, он просто взорвется.  
  
— Эй, — Луи легонько ударяет Гарри в плечо, когда тот не продолжает свою мысль.  
  
— Я говорил с Лиамом и Найлом сегодня, — тихо говорит Гарри, наконец, заканчивая предложение, которое он начал. — О нашем первом поцелуе. О том, который случился, когда мы были детьми.  
  
Луи довольно мычит, приподнимая бровь. — Когда тебе было пятнадцать?  
  
— Нет, нет, — отвечает Гарри. — Еще раньше.  
  
— Ох, когда тебе было тринадцать, верно?  
  
— Нет, — повторяет Гарри, хмурясь. — Самый первый, — Луи замолкает, смотря на улицу перед ними. — Когда мне было одиннадцать, — но слова тонут в глуповатой тишине. — Луи. Ты не помнишь свой первый поцелуй? Ты был там!  
  
Луи неожиданно начинает громко смеяться, хитро улыбаясь в ответ. — Да, я помню. Как я мог забыть?  
  
— Ах, ты мудак, — хихикает Гарри. — Ты меня напугал.  
  
— Всегда, дорогой. В любом случае, почему ты обсуждал наши неосмотрительные поступки с этими придурками?  
  
— Им было любопытно, — пожимает плечами Гарри. Холодный ветер проворно залазит под пальто, отчего Гарри ежится и прячет свою руку в сгибе локтя Луи, прижимаясь поближе. Он подбирает тщательно свои следующие слова, словно выбирает шоколад из коробки в ассортименте. — Они, кажется, думают… они думают, что наше маленькое пари, возможно, причинит нам боль. Я не знаю. Мне от этого неловко…  
  
— Почему тебе от этого неловко?  
  
— Не знаю. Мы были под влиянием… ну, тех чувств, что испытывали друг к другу, когда были младше.  
  
Луи несколько секунд молчит, а потом все же отвечает:  
— Да. Странно.  
  
— Я сказал им, что у меня нет к тебе чувств, но они настаивали на обратном, — Гарри невесело усмехается, пряча подбородок в шарф от ледяных пальцев ветра, кружащих вокруг него. — Они были так уверены, что это что-то значит, так как ты украл мой первый поцелуй, но я сказал им, что это не так.  
  
Луи мычит в ответ, поворачивая за угол, забегая внутрь темной маленькой кофейни, в которой они часто зависают. Праздничных украшений особо-то и нет, на елке в углу горит всего половину лампочек, фальшивый вокал Мэрайи Кэри с треском раздается из динамиков в углу. Есть свободный диван у окна, и тем не менее, это — то, где Гарри и Луи прячутся от всего остального мира в компании кофе, кружек, согревающих их руки, и исходящего от напитков пара.  
  
— Ты был тоже моим первым, — тихо говорит Луи. Его брови нахмурены в раздумье, губы поджаты.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мой первый поцелуй, — отвечает он, все еще задумчиво. — Когда мне было тринадцать, а тебе одиннадцать.  
  
Гарри шокировано моргает. — Но ты сказал, что Джейсон Самбора-  
  
— Не-е, я поцеловал его после того, как поцеловал тебя, — спокойно отвечает Луи. — Ты мой первый.  
  
— И второй, и третий, — шутит Гарри, думая о невинности первого прикосновения губ. Мягкие и сладкие, потрескавшиеся губы еле соприкасаются, оставляя после себя послевкусие чая и нервозности; голос Луи становится на октаву выше и мягче, но, тем не менее, остается вредным, прося подождать и попробовать еще раз, — что Гарри и делает. Он прижимается к Луи, обмениваясь поцелуй за поцелуем, узнавая то, как ощущаются прикосновения чужих губ к своим и насколько эти действия идет вразрез с ожидаемыми.  
  
— Правда, — ухмыляется Луи. — Ты определенно мой первый поцелуй.  
  
— А потом, — хихикает Гарри, забегая немного вперед, — пару лет спустя нам пришлось попробовать это снова, потому что узнали, что можно использовать язык, но мы не знали как.  
  
— Мы разобрались с этим довольно быстро, не так ли?  
  
— И когда мне было пятнадцать, ты поцеловал меня снова. Я уже и не помню, почему.  
  
— Потому что были пьяны. Оба.  
  
— Ох, точно. И когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет, когда я получил свои-  
  
— Права, да. Боже, я и забыл.  
  
— А теперь…  
  
— Теперь, — соглашается Луи, тихо посмеиваясь. — Сейчас мы делаем это ежедневно.  
  
— Да, но это ничего не значит, — отвечает лениво Гарри, потягивая свой кофе. — Я имею в виду, это только ради пари.  
  
— Да, конечно, — соглашается Луи. — Но все равно, представь, как бы объяснил это десятилетней версии себя.  
  
Гарри смеется и откидывается назад, его рука автоматически ложится Луи за плечи. Он целует Луи в макушку головы, и впервые за месяц он не помнит счет; ставка возобновится завтра. Это… это только для него.  
  
 **152 — 145**  
  


_______________  


  
Когда у Гарри появляется возможность вернуть Луи должок, за то, что он заставил миссис Багмен из магазинчика поверить в их неземную любовь, — которая, по ее мнению, «просто восхитительна, после Дэвида и Джонатана», и эта лесть ничуть не убедила Гарри, что что ей вовсе не четыре тысячи лет, — он решает воспользоваться ею.  
  
Это — пятая неделя их пари, середина декабря, холодный зимний ветер хлещет Гарри в лицо, когда он перепрыгивает через три ступеньки, чтобы быстрее добраться до входной двери их квартиры. Повозившись немного с ключами, в итоге он открывает дверь, вешает свой рюкзак на крючок в дверном проеме, мешая грязную слякоть под ботинками. У него есть двадцать минут, чтобы схватить фартук и добраться до продуктового магазина прежде, чем он опоздает на работу, и он не думает ни о чем, но возможно что-то есть в холодильнике, что можно взять с собой для перекуса, когда слышит резкий смех Эда в глубине квартиры.  
Гарри, который не считает себя особо хитрым, немедленно прижимается к стене рядом с дверным проемом в гостиную. Он включает все скрытности своего тела и как можно быстрее заглядывает за угол.  
  
О, прекрасно. Абсолютно прекрасно. Луи окружен людьми, которые, Гарри абсолютно точно уверен, не знают о пари — Луи не расскажет им об этом до тех пор, пока не победит, Гарри уверен в этом на сто процентов. Если Луи проиграет, то просто притворится, что это никогда не происходило, и никто из их знакомых, за исключением Найла и Лиама, ничего не узнают; но если он выиграет, он расскажет абсолютно всем, кого он когда-либо встречал, а потом отмахнется, словно это пустяк — ведь обыгрывать Гарри в спорах в порядке вещей, — даже сидя в самом центре толпы. Лиам, Перри, Эд, друзья Луи Джейд и Стив, и еще парочка знакомых лиц громко поют, большинство из них держит инструменты или сигареты. Перри поет 4 Non Blondes, а Стив выбивает сопутствующий ритм на журнальном столике. Разговоры и музыка сливаются друг с другом, и все настолько идеально, что Гарри не мог бы вообразить что-то лучше, даже если бы попытался.  
  
За исключением…  
  
— Приятель, что ты. — говорит рядом с Гарри Найл, заставляя тем самым его подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Гарри быстро прижимает ладонь ко рту Найла, а затем прислушивается к разговору, доносившемуся из комнаты; когда тот не стихает, Гарри облегченно вздыхает, умоляюще смотрит на Найла и, наконец, убирает ладонь с его лица. Брови блондина приподнимаются в немом вопросе. — Эм. Что это было?  
  
— Я хочу отплатить Луи за то, что он сделал в продуктовом магазине, — шепотом поясняет Гарри.  
  
Восхищенная усмешка появляется на лице Найла. — Ох, из-за твоей постоянной клиентки? Она по-прежнему думает, что вы реально вместе?  
  
— Да, и она приходит в магазин теперь чаще, в надежде увидеть нас вместе снова, — говорит Гарри. Найл смеется, его лицо вмиг становится красным, поскольку он пытается вести себя тихо, на что Гарри недовольно шипит на него. — Она привела друзей, Найл! Словно мы — это какое-то шоу!  
  
— Боже мой, вот умора, — говорит Найл, вытирая слезы из-под глаз. — Хорошо. Мне нужно что-то делать?  
  
— Просто иди туда и не будь слишком подозрительным, — говорит Гарри, подталкивая Найл вперед. — И не помогай Луи, когда он попытается объяснить ситуацию с помощью тебя.  
  
Найл салютирует, затем направляется обратно в гостиную. Гарри проверяет свои часы — у него в запасе есть восемнадцать минут, чтобы добраться до продуктового магазина. Если все пойдет как планировалось, оно будет стоит того, что ему придется бежать, как в жопу ужаленный, — Гарри делает вдох, ехидно улыбается и входит в гостиную.  
  
В гостиной царит такой ажиотаж, что никто даже не замечает его (за исключением Найла, который смотрит на Гарри с выражением плохо скрытого злорадства, и кто точно больше никогда не будет приглашен в секретный план Гарри никогда снова); но потом движения Гарри замечает Луи, потому что привстает со своего места и произносит:  
— Хазза, привет, что-  
  
Гарри перебивает его, подползает к нему на коленях и соединяет их рты вместе.  
  
— Мпхч! — пищит Луи Гарри в губы, поднимая руки от удивления. Они потратили последние почти полтора месяца, избегая рты друг друга, целуя только в места, которые можно отнести к платонически безопасной зоне — щеки, лоб, руки, плечи. Даже любимое место Луи — внутренняя часть запястья Гарри — не прошла фейсконтроль, так как они чувствовали, что та находится на грани между «хорошо» и «слишком много»; этот поцелуй срывает все засовы, отправляя Гарри прямиком в бездну. Их рты остаются закрытыми, никаких языков или что-либо похожее, но настойчивое давление достаточно чувственное, чтобы послать по телу Гарри мурашки, его плечи и спина напрягаются, помогая ему остаться в той же позе, от бедер Луи исходит тепло, а руки Гарри лежат на его щеках.  
  
— Эээ? — говорит Эд, но никто больше не говорит ни слова. Гарри слышит, что Лиам раздраженно вздыхает, зная, что Гарри сделал это специально: украл немного внимания и оставил Луи в труднообъяснимой ситуации.  
  
Луи больше не пытается вырваться, его руки вцепляются Гарри в локоть, и Гарри думает, что все получилось, и сейчас он может отстраниться и уйти в закат, покачивая бедрами. Он решает оставить пару вишенок на верхней части этой фантастической ситуации, делая серию быстрых, интимных поцелуев внизу горла Луи. Прежде чем отстранится, он наклоняется к Луи и шепчет ему на ухо, достаточно тихо, чтобы никто не мог услышать: «Двести восемьдесят первый, любимый. Попробуй догони».  
  
Чувствуя себя подобно вдове из нуар-фильма, убегающей от детектива, которого она обманула, что не убивала мужа, Гарри изящно скользит на ногах, подмигивает Луи и выходит из комнаты, делая вид, что не видит шок на каждом из лиц, которые он оставил позади.  
Он просто хочется побыстрее отсюда уйти, предполагая, что Луи скорее всего из кожи вон вылезет и отбрешется, чем допустит, чтобы кто-либо узнал про этот спор, и уж если Гарри собирается его выиграть, то после Луи придется во всем признаться этим людям и признать победу Гарри.  
Но Гарри не собирается этого делать. Большая, более мелкая сторона его не собирается позволить этой возможности исчезнуть, отчего он задерживается возле комнаты, слыша, как затянувшееся молчание плавно переходит в приглушенное хихиканье.  
  
— Эм, Лу? — спрашивает Перри. — Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?  
  
Но вместо острого ответа, как ожидает Гарри, Луи продолжает молчать. Хихиканье, если это возможно, становится еще более явным.  
  
И это фантастика.  
  
Если честно, было бы здорово услышать от Луи его оправдания, но ступор и воцарившееся молчание даже лучше.  
  
— Что случилось, Томмо? — спрашивает Найл. — Гарри прикусил тебе язык?  
  
Гарри прижимает руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить свое хихиканье; ладно, может быть, Найл искупил свои ужасные навыки хранения тайн этим.  
  
— Я… я, — наконец, говорит Луи. — Я и не мечтал об этом, понимаете? Это на самом деле произошло?  
  
— Я не знаю, возможно, ты сможешь убедить меня, что это была массовая галлюцинация, — тихо говорит Джейд.  
  
— Это не так, — ворчит Лиам. — Если только я не галлюцинировал в течение месяца.  
  
— Месяца?! — вопит Перри.  
  
Гарри опаздывает на работу на пятнадцать минут, и когда он извиняется, его босс просто закатывает глаза. Видимо, улыбка на лице не очень способствует убеждению кого-либо, что он действительно сожалеет.  
Ах, хорошо. Оно того стоит.  
  
 **281 — 275**  
  


_______________  


  
  
Постепенно вместо простой рутины поцелуи заменяют собой слова благодарности. И Гарри, если он честно, не знает, как это произошло.  
Все, что он знает — то, что в один прекрасный день он просит Луи передать ему соль, и вместо того, чтобы сказать «спасибо», он наклоняется и прижимается губами к макушке Луи.  
И затем позже Луи печатает текст во время прогулки и едва не врезается в фонарный столб, прежде чем Гарри отвлекает его в последнюю минуту. Он хватает Гарри за руку и целует его в запястье, из-за одного простого нежного прикосновения посылая по руке Гарри электрический заряд.  
Они не говорят об этом, но это нормально.  
В любом случае, подобное продолжает происходить и дальше.  
  
 **298 — 301**  
  


_______________  


  
  
В последнюю пятницу перед Рождеством Гарри, Луи, Найл и Лиам устраивают вечеринку.  
  
Приходят все знакомые лица, которые приводят с собой еще и своих друзей. Квартира заполнена до отказа, и Гарри донельзя рад, что они успели убрать все ценное, потому что он никогда не узнает, если что-то пропадет, пока не будет слишком поздно. Луи заменяет все их фонарики на красные и зеленые лампочки, а Найл приглашает своего друга с очень дорогой звуковой системой, таким образом, на протяжение всего вечера он врубает свои страшные Рождественские ремиксы на полную катушку. На столе так много алкоголя, что Гарри прячет некоторую его часть в своей комнате, волнуясь, что десять бутылок водки на пятьдесят человек — это слишком много. Скопление разгоряченных тел сливается в одну кучу и заполоняет собой всю комнату, разговоры не длятся долго, температура в помещении зашкаливает, несмотря на держащийся за окном минус.  
  
Спустя час Гарри чувствует, что наполнен ликером до краев. Он танцует, потом еще немного удивительно беседует (вероятно) с некоторыми людьми, которых он не может вспомнить, людьми, которых он не видел с прошлого года. Он принимает участие в текила-батле с Найлом, Лиамом и Ником с четвертого курса. Он целует кого-то под омелой, но он не может вспомнить, кто это был.  
  
О, черт. Это идет вразрез правилам, не так ли? Правилам целовального пари? Мозг Гарри, в основном, на последнем издыхании, но он вполне уверен, что помнит это.  
Он заходит на кухню, его ноги путаются между собой, когда он пытается найти… ах, вот они. Мятые салфетки с правилами пари все еще висят, а также их листы для ведения счета, сейчас почти полностью исписанные отметками счета. Гарри нахмурившись смотрит на все — им стоит взять побольше салфеток в следующий раз, когда они соберутся в паб.  
  
Скосив глаза, Гарри перечитывает правила, пытаясь понять смысл своего ужасного почерка. Затем он, наконец, находит это: если Гарри или Луи поцелуют кого-то, кто не является частью пари, то они должны рассказать об этом друг другу.  
Хорошо. Прямо сейчас ему нужно найти-  
  
— Луи! — громко кричит Гарри. Луи украшен в мишуру — блестящую, как золото, — остатки гирлянды обернуты вокруг головы, словно нимб, но, так или иначе, его ухмылка — самая яркая вещь на нем, затмевающая собой даже красный светящийся нос оленя на его джемпере.  
  
— Хазза! — кричит он в ответ. — С Рождеством!  
  
— Да, и тебя тоже, — отвечает он, хватая Луи за запястья, чтобы удержать его на месте. — Послушай, я хочу тебе сказать…  
  
Глаза Луи расширяются. — Что?  
  
— Я, — говорит Гарри, кладя руку на сердце, чтобы показать, что он действительно, действительно сожалеет, — я целовал кого-то другого под омелой.  
  
С секунду Луи задумчиво смотрит на него, широко раскрыв глаза, и Гарри неотрывно следит за его реакцией. Затем он поворачивается, так же медленно, к салфетками на стене, перечитывает текст несколько длинных секунд, и затем вздыхает.  
  
— Ты нарушил правило, — обиженно говорит он.  
  
— Я знаю! — кричит Гарри, снова хватая Луи за запястья. — Прости, мне очень жаль.  
  
— Хорошо, — просто отвечает Луи, отчего Гарри тут же перестает поддельно хныкать.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, я тоже кого-то под ней поцеловал.  
  
— О, — говорит Гарри, хмурясь. — Ты поцеловал? Кого? Кого ты поцеловал?  
  
— Кого, — смеясь, повторяет за ним Луи, щелкая Гарри по носу. — Ты как филин. Кого, кого.  
  
— Луи-и, — стонет Гарри. — Кто это был?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Томлинсон.  
  
— Ох, — Гарри говорит снова. — Может, это был я?  
  
Луи смотрит на него в течение долгого времени, на этот раз его глаза сужаются так, словно он рентгенет кости Гарри сквозь его кожу. Гарри позволяет ему смотреть на него так, потому что нет другого варианта. Может, ему уйти? Вряд ли.  
  
— Нет… — наконец, отвечает Луи. — Нет, это был не ты.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Гарри уверен, что Луи выпил больше, чем он, потому что у него есть выносливость, как у скаковой лошади или чего-то еще с очень высокой переносимостью алкоголя. В любом случае, если они пили не наравне, и Луи не помнит, кого он обнимал в дверях гостиной, Гарри сомневается, что Томлинсон знает, кто это был.  
  
Но Луи как ни в чем не бывало отвечает:   
— Этот поцелуй не был похож на наш с тобой.  
  
Гарри уже готов в третий раз за разговор ответить «ох», только на этот раз от удивления. Ему хочется сказать, что ему грустно, что это был не Луи, кого он поцеловал, потому что у них было более трех сотен поцелуев, которые одновременно и отличались, и нет, словно ты приходишь домой, а все вещи сдвинуты немного левее — и хотя немного непривычно, но так тебе тоже очень нравится. И после этого, возможно, он скажет, что прядь зеленых гирлянд над головой делает глаза Луи похожими на океаны, и что он пахнет мятой, и это лучшее воспоминание Гарри с детства.  
  
Он говорит «ох», собираясь сказать все, о чем сейчас думал, или, может, что-то еще, но слова застревают в сталагмитах его груди. Он хочет сказать, что, возможно, Найл и Лиам были правы, что пари изменило все, но он не может привести в пример хотя бы одну вещь, которая изменилась, — разве что от Луи веет домом и уютом. Он собирается сказать, что зеленый свет, горящий в его груди, теперь вспыхивает, когда Луи прикасается к нему, как вдруг рука не-Луи дергает его за рукав.  
  
— Гарри! — голос не-Луи зовет его, женский голос, знакомый голос девушки, Алексы, подруги из компании Ника. Реальность устремляется обратно, практически сбивая его с ног; зеленая и красная, золотая и серебряная в углу нарядно стоит Рождественская елка, под его ногами дрожит пол от басов и развернувшейся пьянки. — Гарри, — не-Луи Алекса снова говорит, широко открывая красный рот. — Найл, — Найл, который не-Луи, врывается в мозг Гарри. — Парни нашли микрофон для караоке, мы должны спеть песню!  
  
Эти слова означают что-то в голове Гарри, но они не конкурируют с руками, обернутыми вокруг его запястья, а беспорядочные мысли в голове, что были несколько секунд назад, говорят то же самое: поцелуй его, поцелуй его, поцелуй его.  
  
— Я не знаю слов, — бормочет он.  
  
Алекса (не-Луи Алекса) смеется. — Вообще?  
  
— Вообще.  
  
— Спой Мэрайю Кэри, — голос Луи говорит рядом с ним, голос, прилипший к запястьям, держащий в руках Гарри. Гарри поворачивается, смотря пьяным взглядом на Луи. — Мышечная память должна тебе в этом помочь.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Гарри, и тогда Алекса (не-Луи Алекса) тащит его сквозь толпу туда, где Найл (не-Луи Найл) забирает микрофон у восторженного Лиама (не-Луи Лиама), который умоляет исполнить еще одну песню, _Ни, давай, будь человеком_.  
  
— Нет, — отвечает Найл, прогоняя Лиама прочь. Он обращается к новоприбывшим, размахивая микрофоном Лиама, который все еще пытается его у него забрать. — Настала очередь Гарри и Алексы!  
  
От зрителей звучит слабое, пьяное приветствие, и Найл сортирует свою музыкальную библиотеку, чтобы найти песни. Так или иначе, Луи был прав: Гарри слышит первый аккорд и понижает свой голос, чтобы петь, первым начиная _Я-Я-Я_ , без всякой задней мысли.  
  
Помогает то, что все остальные столь же пьяны, как и он, если не больше; когда он начинает петь до начала музыки или же путает текст песни, исполняя _Last Christmas_ вместо песни, которая играет, никто даже этого не замечает. Гарри даже не поет в микрофон и половину песни, слишком занятый танцем, чтобы остаться близко к Алексе и микрофону. Он забывает, что поет первую половину песни, когда они добираются до второго припева.  
  
Но есть нечто, что возвращает его обратно в тело за тридцать секунд своим метафорическим вниманием, что-то, что смотрит на него через дверной проем, скрестив руки на груди, блестя глазами в темноте. Внимание Гарри возвращается, куда и положено, где оно и должно быть, подальше от не-Луи рядом с ним, а на более значимую персону.  
  
— Все, что я хочу на Рождество это… тебя-я-я, — поет Гарри, чудом попадая в ноты. Луи слегка улыбается уголком губ, совсем немного, но все-таки заметно, и в животе Гарри что-то переворачивается, словно он оступается на лестнице и пропускает ступеньку.  
  
Звон колоколов в мелодии до сих пор звенит, когда Гарри оставляет Алексу с микрофоном, импровизируя свою собственную концовку к песне. Он проделывает свой путь через неустойчивую, легко отвлекающуюся толпу, сумбурно прыгающих вокруг него, а потом…  
  
А потом он там, с Луи, стоит в дверном проеме кухне. Луи наполняет его такими чувствами, которые, как он думал, могут дарить ему лишь вода или хорошая травка.  
  
Они ничего не говорят; может быть, они слишком пьяны для этого или, возможно, они наоборот недостаточно выпили. Они просто смотрят друг на друга, не делая ничего, поскольку так привыкли, пока в комнате другие люди. Гарри смотрит, и он видит… видит сине-коричневый ужасный Рождественский свитер, видит морщинки вокруг глаз, смягчающиеся длинными ресницами, слишком тонкие губы, чтобы быть красивыми, но никакое другое слово так же не подходит для них. Он видит своего лучшего друга, половинку его души, который полон остроумия и удивительности.  
  
Луи медленно улыбается, словно сладкий сироп, и указывает на вверх. — Упс, — говорит он. Гарри смотрит вверх и чуть не получает омелой в глаз.  
  
Омела.  
  
Ладно.  
  
Луи хватает Гарри за рубашку и тянет его вниз, соединяя их губы вместе.  
С самого начала этот поцелуй отличается. Это не пари-поцелуй в щеку и лоб, и тем более не поцелуй-ради-драмы, который Гарри подарил Луи на глазах всех их друзей. Это разные, очень разные, два совершенно противоположных вида поцелуев.  
  
Луи запускает руку в волосы Гарри, уговаривая тем самым его открыть рот. Гарри позволяет ему, он хочет быть поглощен, хочет раствориться в Луи целиком; его рот на вкус, как пиво и растопленные сапфиры, как тепло, свет и Рождество.  
Гарри чувствует жесткое давление возле спины и смутно припоминает, что Луи прижимает его к дверному косяку, когда решает сократить пространство. Его руки обмотаны вокруг шеи Гарри, и нет никакого воздуха между ними, сердца Гарри и Луи синхронно колотятся в такт. Дыхание становится чуть более рваным — выдох и мимолетный выдох, бесконечный круг, вызванный необходимостью их губам оставаться соединенными, превосходя собой потребность в дыхании.  
  
Это не пьяный поцелуй на вечеринке; это то, что Гарри не уверен, что он когда-либо испытывал. Это переплетение рук, тепло и прерывистое дыхание, сладкое переплетение языков и нежное покусывание нижней губы, когда становится не в силах сдерживать эмоции. И это определенно не что-то, что он когда-либо имел с тем, кто знал его в течение самых важных моментов его жизни, с тем, кто был рядом, когда он был дико-влюбленным десятилетним ребенком.  
  
И это имеет смысл; единственным человеком, который мог им быть, является Луи, и он никогда не целовал Луи так прежде.  
  
Непохоже, что это Луи ведет языком по ряду зубов Гарри, но в то же время такой поцелуй и не может исходить от кого-то другого.  
  
Луи смещается немного, и Гарри практически задыхается, когда бедра соединяются, а в голове вспыхивает лишь: _да, вот так, да_. Их рты соединяются и разъединяются, влажные губы скользят в безумном танце, наполняя ночь еле слышными непристойными звуками.  
  
— Лу, — бормочет Гарри заплетающимся языком в ту долю секунды между поцелуями. Луи не отвечает, лишь наклоняет голову под другим углом, увлекая за собой Гарри.  
  
Рядом, кто-то с воплем начинает отсчитывать обратный счет. — Десять! Девять! Восемь! — голос кричит, а потом кто-то кричит в ответ: «Это не Новый Год, Лиам! Сейчас даже не полночь!».  
  
Внезапное осознание чего-то за пределами рта Луи ударяет по мозгам, словно прилив адреналина, заставляя Гарри немного отодвинуться, совсем чуть-чуть, все еще чувствуя жар, исходящий от лица Луи, как от солнечной лампы.  
  
— Итак, — говорит Луи, затаив дыхание, — это засчитывается только как один поцелуй?  
  
Гарри хихикает и наклоняется вперед, кладя свою голову на плечо Луи. Мир по-прежнему вращается, ему способствует хорошая музыка и дешевый ликер, но Гарри чувствует, что теперь все будет по-новому. Земля все еще вращается, но теперь на ней он совсем другой человек, однако все еще ощущающий под ногами неустойчивую почву.  
  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает Гарри. — Зачтем по десятке?  
  
Луи смеется, и Гарри надеется, что ему так же забавно будет и утром.  
  
 **392 — 392**  
  


_______________

  
  
Следующим утром Гарри и Луи садятся на поезд домой в Манчестер, а головокружение и тошнота достаточный аргумент для того, чтобы провести всю поездку молчании. Они еще не говорят о произошедшем, вероятно, даже и не будут, если их история чего-то стоит. И, честно говоря, Гарри не знает, что тут можно обсуждать.  
  
 _Эй, приятель, мы были вдрызг пьяные и облизали друг другу лица, что является для нас неприемлемым, но это ведь ради пари, верно? Мы еще друзья?_  
  
Но Гарри просто не может сказать это, просто не может. Вместо этого он достает из своей сумки бутерброд, который он упаковал для Луи, и передает его, кивая в ответ головой на благодарность Луи.  
  
— Эй, Лу, — говорит Гарри, беря в руки свой бутерброд. — Ты… ты ведь в порядке из-за всего этого, верно?  
  
Луи смотрит на него в ответ с нечитаемым выражением лица:  
— Что? — спрашивает он с набитым ртом.  
  
— Ты знаешь, — спокойно отвечает Гарри, откусывая свой сэндвич. — Пари.  
  
Луи сглатывает и следом же откусывает другой кусок. Прошлая ночь оставила свой след под его глазами, лицо кажется немного вялым, а движения заторможенными. Гарри задается вопросом, испытал ли Луи тоже самое, что и он, прошлой ночью, понимая, что вообще не должен об этом думать.  
  
— Да, — наконец, отвечает Луи. — Я в порядке.  
  
— Значит, ты хочешь продолжить? — осторожно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Первые искры юмора заряжают Луи, глаза начинают сиять, когда он, хихикая, перехватывает взгляд Гарри:  
— Ты не сможешь убедить меня отказаться от этого, Стайлс, — усмехается он. — Кроме того, мы повязаны снова, не так ли? Только стоит начать.  
  
— Думаю, да, — отвечает Гарри, толкая плечом Луи. — Хорошо. Ладно.  
  
Когда поезд подъезжает к станции, Гарри и Луи идут разными путями к своим собственным домам. У них есть в запасе всего несколько дней, потому что каждый год семья Стайлс всегда справляет Рождество у Томлинсонов-Дикин, несмотря на то, что каждый раз в этом сомневаются.  
  
— Пока, кудряшка, — тихо говорит Луи, затем делает паузу на мгновение, поднимается на цыпочки и целует Гарри в щеку. Прозвище из детства подходит Гарри сейчас лучше, чем когда-либо, обволакивая его, словно забытая вторая кожа. Гарри задается вопросом, будет ли его прошлое «я», тот пухленький ребенок, который уехал отсюда, чтобы присоединиться к его лучшему другу в университете, и который никогда не оглядывался назад, все еще оставаться прежним после трехсот поцелуев с Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
— Кудряшка, — шепчет Луи, прижимаясь ближе. Они все еще Луи и Гарри, они все еще партнеры по преступлению, единая команда. Поцелуи не изменят этого, и Гарри прекрасно это понимает.  
  
И с этой мыслью Гарри решает вернуть поцелуй.  
  
— Прощай, медвежонок, — Гарри ухмыляется и целует Луи в ответ, возвращая тем самым должок. Щеки Луи загораются от прикосновений губ Гарри, и Гарри предполагает, что всему виной похмелье.  
  
Он не наклоняется, чтобы оставить поцелуй на губах Луи. Не наклоняется. И не станет.  
  
 **393 — 393**  
  


_______________

  
  
Рождественская вечеринка Томлинсонов-Дикин — это то, что Гарри и Луи хотят однажды провести в своей квартире. Здесь громко, многолюдно и очень шумно. Есть так же алкоголь, но вместо причудливых бутылок он подается в бокалах на высокой ножке, увенчанных оливками, или вишнями, или засахаренными ободками. Также имеется омела, и Гарри аккуратно избегает крупной связки над входной дверью, когда снимает пальто и стряхивает снег с волос.  
  
Как только опускаются формальности приветствия по случаю возвращения домой, Гарри направляется наверх, и как только он пытается подняться, младшие сестры-близнецы Луи тут же прижимаются к его ногам. Лотти быстро отдирает сестер и говорит Гарри не исчезать, так как хочет поговорить об уходе за волосами, когда у них будет свободная минутка.  
  
Комната Луи наверху заперта, но Гарри прекрасно известно, как ее можно вскрыть с тринадцати лет, когда и он и Луи прошли через этап Джеймса Бонда. Разогнутая скрепка до сих пор покоится в пыли на верхней части дверной рамы, и Гарри вскрывает дверь через несколько минут. Он фыркает, когда видит хаос вокруг чемодана Луи, и комната выглядит захламленной даже притом, что он был дома всего в течение нескольких дней.  
  
Гарри накидывает пальто поверх разобранной постели и разматывает свой шарф, оставляя его там же. Он наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть в зеркало возле гардероба Луи, проводит рукой по волосам и поправляет кудри, зачесывая пятерней их назад.  
  
— Доволен увиденным? — спрашивает голос из дверного проема.  
  
— Почти, — чопорно отвечает Гарри, зачесывая волосы назад еще раз, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Луи, прислонившемуся к дверному косяку, чье выражение лица скрыто полумраком коридора.  
  
— Ах, да, ты был отвратителен и раньше, — соглашается Луи, на что Гарри в ответ показывает ему язык. Луи смеется и качает головой. — Пошли, у них скоро закончится мята для мохито, которое ты так любишь, ты же точно захочешь заказать хотя бы один.  
  
— Ох, да, определенно, — тут же соглашается Гарри. Мохито отчима Луи, Дэна, легендарны и смертельны. Это не настоящая Рождественская вечеринке Томлинсонов-Дикин, если Гарри не выпьет по крайней мере один из них. Он останавливается перед Луи, который не двигается, все еще прижавшись к потрепанной временем деревянной двери. — Счастливого Рождества, Лу.  
  
Гарри наклоняется и прижимается губами к щеке Луи; это один из тех длинных, затяжных поцелуев, когда Гарри должен остановить себя, но все выливается в то, что тот затягивается на более чем несколько секунд.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, Хаз, — бормочет Луи, когда Гарри отстраняется и замирает, все еще тесно прижимаясь к Луи. Рука Луи нежно скользит по животу, сминая кожу через тонкую рубашку, отчего Гарри вздрагивает.  
  
— Кхм.  
  
Гарри жмурится и кривится всего лишь на мгновение, заставляя тем самым Луи тихо захихикать. Он открывает глаза и смотрит в потолок, мысленно умоляя свою сестру забыть то, что только что она видела.  
  
— Да, Джемма?  
  
— Мама хочет, чтобы ты помог ей отнести еду, которую мы привезли, — говорит Джемма. Когда Гарри поворачивается, ее брови поднимаются так высоко, что почти исчезают под челкой.  
  
— Спущусь через секунду.  
  
— Конечно, — спокойно отвечает Джемма, не двигаясь. Гарри встречается глазами с Луи, пытаясь молча послать ему « _я сожалею-это ужасно-я найду тебя позже_ » сообщение. Луи же в ответ только ухмыляется и качает головой.  
  
Джемма молчит до того момента, когда они выходят наружу, и как только за ними закрывается дверь, она визжит и восторженно бьет Гарри в плечо обеими руками: — Ты и Луи! — восклицает она, широко раскрыв глаза. — Это, наконец, происходит! Ты и Луи!  
  
— Ничего не происходит, Джемма, — стонет Гарри. Открыв багажник машины своей мамы, он достает кастрюлю, передает ее Джемме и затем аккуратно достает два пирога, которые Энн накануне испекла. — Ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
— Я не преувеличиваю, — отвечает ему Джемма. — Мы ждали этого два года, надеясь, что ты, в конце концов, возьмешь себя в руки, и вот, пожалуйста, на Рождество-  
  
— Подожди, кто это «мы»?  
  
— Ты на самом деле сделал это! Я горжусь тобой, братишка, не буду лгать.  
  
— Это был Рождественский поцелуй! — спорит Гарри, и это выглядит настолько жалко, что даже ему становится противно от своих слов. — Мы не…. тайно трахаемся или что-то типа того.  
  
— Ой, не надо оправдываться теперь, когда я все знаю, — говорит Джемма, открывая дверь в дом, направляясь на кухню. — Я могу хранить секреты.  
  
— Секреты о чем? — спрашивает Лотти, становясь рядом с Гарри, забирая пироги из его рук и ставя их на пустое место на кухонном столе.  
  
— Луи и Гарри наконец-то вместе! — объясняет Джемма.  
  
У Лотти от удивления округляются глаза, а Гарри шикает, размахивая руками, после чего закрывает ладонями рот сестры.  
  
— Заткнись, — шепчет он. — Нет, нет, это не так. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. Если еще кто-нибудь спросит меня об этом, я уничтожу все, что ты любишь, — предупреждает он.  
  
Джемма делает вид, что закрывает рот и выбрасывает ключ, но взгляд, которым она обменивается с Лотти, не очень-то обнадеживающий.   
  
— Я, — вздыхает Гарри, смотря на оставшуюся часть народа, все еще спокойно сидящую в гостиной. Он оборачивается в последний момент и указывает на Джемму и Лотти, хмуря брови, чтобы показать, что он серьезен. — Чтобы я от вас не слышал ни слова.  
  
Лотти в ответ показывает пальчиками ему сердце, и Гарри до сих пор по-настоящему не верит ей.  
  
— Дэн, — стонет Гарри, когда добирается до самодельного бара. — Единственное, что может спасти меня сегодня, это один из твоих волшебных мохито.  
  
Дэн сочувственно усмехается:  
— Прости, Эйч, увы, все закончилось. Я могу сделать что-то еще для тебя?  
  
Гарри в ответ в отчаянии опускает голову на столешницу бара.  
  
Он проводит следующие несколько часов, потягивая второсортный джин и избегая всех и вся: Джемму и Лотти, хихикающих и шепчущихся в углу, Луи, корчащего рожи через комнату, когда он разговаривает с Дэном о его скучных деловых партнерах (о чем действительно Гарри хочет поговорить, так это о поцелуе, которые его сестра видела накануне). Омела по-прежнему ожидает зазевавшегося прохожего наверху.  
  
К концу ночи семья Гарри является последней, кто остается в гостиной, отчего Гарри с Луи хватают по мешку мусора и отправляются в противоположном направлении от всех остальных, чтобы побыть какое-то время вместе.  
  
— Так, Джемма знает, — говорит Луи, собирая использованные салфетки и тарелки из странных мест, куда поставили их люди накануне. Гарри же хватает горсть пустых бокалов от шампанского, и стекло позвякивает, когда они ударяются друг о друга.  
  
— Да. Я имею в виду, я ничего ей не говорил. О пари.  
  
Луи в ответ мычит, посылая Гарри хмурый взгляд.   
— Ты знаешь, этого бы не случилось, если бы ты держал свой язык за зубами.  
  
Гарри задыхается в оскорблении.   
— Я? Ты единственный, кто остановил меня от того, чтобы уехать! Кроме того, я просто пытаюсь вырваться вперед, так как наши счета все еще равны.  
  
— Ах, — отвечает Луи. — Пф. Ладно. Я верю тебе.  
  
— Нет, — ворчит Гарри, бросая смятую салфетку в Луи. Он стоит прямо, наклонив голову вбок.   
  
— Ах, значит, вот как? — спрашивает Луи, доставая из мешка другую салфетку, бросая ее обратно.  
  
— О да, — восклицает Гарри, расширяя свою позицию.  
  
Когда их находит Джемма, Гарри покрыт взбитыми сливками и соусом из шпината, лежа под Луи, держа его за запястья и отталкивая его руки от своего лица, так как Луи пытается измазать его лицо остатками торта, громко смеясь.  
  
— Ради бога, — фыркает Гарри, когда Джемма поднимает брови снова. — Ты всегда приходишь в самые неподходящие моменты.  
  
— Так и есть, — поддакивает Луи, улыбаясь еще шире, когда Гарри обреченно стонет. Он вскакивает с бедер Гарри и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Идем, Хаз, ты весь грязный.   
  
— Это все твоя вина, — обиженно бормочет Гарри, на что Луи просто подмигивает.  
— Увидимся в Новом Году, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Счет 394-393, — отвечает ему Гарри.  
  
Луи сжимает руку вокруг запястья и тянет его обратно, и прежде чем Гарри понимает, их губы содиняются. Этот поцелуй отличается от того, что был на их собственной вечеринке, или того, где Гарри опустился на колени почти два месяца назад ради шутки. Когда-нибудь Гарри его спросит, как он это делает: как Луи берет простое действие и меняет смысл так, что он чувствует себя по-другому, чем раньше. Это игриво и коротко, как язвительная, смешная шутка — на прошлой же вечеринке был жаркий и серьезный дуэт.  
  
Руки Гарри ловят Луи за лацканы пиджака, вцепляясь в мягкую замшевую ткань. Их рты двигаются как разговор, слова которого они могут услышать только они; губы Луи теплые и искусаны от того, что он старался не смеяться над Гарри в переполненной комнате. Гарри обводит укусы языком, немного смягчая неровности.   
  
— 394-394, — поправляет его Луи, затаив дыхание, когда они отстраняются. — У нас еще впереди длинный путь.  
  
Гарри мягко смеется и прислоняется лбом ко лбу Луи.   
— Да, — соглашается он. — Все впереди.  
  
Гарри даже не пытается объяснить Джемме, что только что произошло. Она все равно не поверит ему.  
  
 **394 — 394**

**  
**

_Январь_  
  
«С Новым Годом!» повсюду звучат поздравления. На фоне играет ужасный ремикс Найла на Auld Lang Syne, время — ровно 12:00, и это начало чего-то нового.  
  
Это то, где Гарри должен целовать кого-то, кого он знает всего пару часов. Кого-то милого с яркой улыбкой, кто заставляет его живот скручиваться, когда их пальцы соприкасаются. Это также могло бы быть чем-то новым, может быть, если поцелуй был бы хорошим, Гарри бы попросил его о свидании или его номер телефона; если поцелуй был бы не таким запоминающимся, они бы остались друзьями. Так или иначе, Новый Год был бы отпразднован, фейерверк губ и улыбок искрился бы между ним и кем-то ярким, сверкающим, новым.  
  
Вместо этого он целует Луи.  
  
Не то чтобы Луи не сверкает. Луи сияет, Луи — это то, от чего луна получает свой свет, когда солнце не хочет выполнять свою работу. Луи растапливает мир от мороза; Луи — это полированное золото старого Лондона и блестящее серебро хрома и стекла.  
  
Луи не новый, потому что Луи постоянно меняется; Луи — это узор из звезд на небе, сияющих каждый день; Луи — это связанная галстуком свобода, безумные волны на берегу.  
  
Просто, этот поцелуй это что-то новое и в то же время что-то старое. Это двенадцать лет дружбы с новыми острыми краями. Это разбитый в новую форму осколок зеркала, это мозаика из того, что менялось, меняется и будет продолжать меняться.  
  
Это двенадцатилетний Луи; они прячутся под одеялами Гарри, позволяя слезам течь по лицу, потому что он объясняет Гарри, что не думает, что когда-либо полюбит девушку так. Что люди, которые заставляют его нервничать и волноваться — это мальчики; что он любит их более глубокие голоса и то, как они двигаются, будто ничто на их пути не может остановить их. Это — то, как эти слова ударяют Гарри; _о,_ думает он про себя, _да, я тоже,_ и он думает _это ты, это то, что ты делаешь._  
  
Это тринадцатилетний Луи; линия челюсти острее, усмешка ярче, и то, как он говорит «Мы должны попробовать что-то» до того, как оставить на губах Гарри неловкий, неуклюжий поцелуй, первый за все время. Потом еще, когда он говорит «Нет, подожди, я могу сделать это лучше», и это именно то, что случается. Он прижимается губами к губам Гарри, и внезапно все приобретает смысл.  
  
Это шестнадцатилетний Луи, держащий за руку Гарри, который пытается не заплакать, дышит прерывисто, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Он говорит Луи «Он думал, я не пойму, он думал-», но он не может закончить, потому что нет, он не любил Майкла, но он очень нравился ему, и им было весело вместе. Это Луи, говорящий «Не волнуйся, love, он пожалеет об этом. Я уверен». Это Луи, прокравшийся через окно Гарри в полночь на следующей неделе, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. Это Луи, появившийся спустя несколько дней с сумкой припасов и планом, как разрушить его жизнь, и заодно машину.  
  
Это семнадцатилетний Луи; его чемоданы упакованы, и его комната это небольшой беспорядок из всего, что делает его собой. Он и Гарри передают бутылку шампанского друг другу в псевдо-праздновании, и ни один из них не упоминает, что это меньше поздравление и больше _не забывай меня, пока мы в разлуке._ Луи целовал Гарри множество раз, но это первый раз, когда Гарри целует Луи. Это солено и на вкус как слезы и _прощай,_ и они заснут, обнимая друг друга, пока утром Луи не уедет в университет и навстречу новому опыту.  
  
Это двадцатилетний Луи, показывающий наивному Гарри важные места в кампусе для учебы, сна и еды, и сжимающий его руку от волнения, что он здесь, они оба здесь, наконец воссоединенные.  
  
Это двадцатиоднолетний Луи, рассказывающий Гарри, что Антонио сделал ему предложение, но Луи отказал ему, потому что он не готов. Позже он добавит, что это не чувствовалось правильным. Позже он скажет, что рад, что Антонио закончил это, потому что он не думает, что любит его после всего.  
  
Это двадцатидвухлетний Луи; их квартира старая, холодная, и кажется, что лестницы в спальню провалятся, если человек идет не на цыпочках, но Луи каждый день громко топает по ним без страха, что может провалиться в спальню Гарри. Он стонет об учебе, тренировке по футболу, и « _Лиам снова начал храпеть, Хазза, мы должны найти свою собственную квартиру_ ».  
  
Это двадцатитрехлетний Луи; его губы мягкие, но непреклонные; твердые, но податливые.  
  
Это еще одна часть Гарри и Луи, их гобелена, их жизни, которые переплелись вначале и никогда не расходились.  
  
Сейчас 12:04 первого января, и это новый год.  
  
 **436 — 444**  
  


_______________

  
  
**Джемма:** _Смотри, я понимаю, что ты типа пытаешься быть крутым, или что угодно_  
 **Джемма:** _Правда. Я понимаю это_  
 **Джемма:** _Но в конце концов ты скажешь ему, верно?_  
 **Гарри:** _Джемс, сейчас четыре утра. Кому и что я скажу?_  
 **Джемма:** _Ты скажешь Луи, что влюблен в него, пока это не зашло слишком далеко_  
 **Гарри:** _Я не влюблен в него._  
 **Джемма:** _Ты не не влюблен в него_  
 **Гарри:** _Слишком рано для этого. Спокойной ночи, Джемма._  
 **Джемма:** _Просто подумай об этом, хорошо?_  
 **Джемма:** _То, как вы вели себя на Рождество, не выглядит, будто два человека не влюблены_  
 _Прочитано 4:07_  
  
 **Гарри:** _Мы не влюблены._  
 **Джемма:** _Может, нет. Или может, ты просто не осознал_  
 _Прочитано 8:04_  
  


_______________

  
  
Спустя две недели после зимних каникул Гарри, Луи, Лиам и Найл в пабе. Это не первый раз, когда они возвращаются сюда с тех пор, как небезызвестной ночью заключился спор, и не последний, но как-то они все знают, что должны быть здесь для этого.  
  
— За пятьсот, — говорит Луи, поднимая свой бокал.  
  
— За то, что мы прошли половину этого безумия, — добавляет Лиам себе под нос.  
  
Гарри отпивает из своего бокала, вытирает рот тыльной стороной запястья и тянется через стол, чтобы оставить поцелуй на губах Луи.  
  
— Пятьсот один, — усмехается он, и Луи улыбается в ответ.  
  
 **501 — 500**  
  


_____________

  
  
Это все началось как спор по пьяни.  
  
Это продолжилось во время спокойной домашней вечеринки.  
  
К ним пришли некоторые друзья, и они сидят, смотря старые фильмы, которые, вероятно, уже помнят наизусть, передают друг другу полные миски попкорна и отчитывают Найла, когда он смешивает сладкий и соленый попкорн. Здесь нет такой вещи, как личное пространство среди друзей в пижамах, гостиная наполнена людьми, а одеяла и подушки разбросаны повсюду. Так же имеется бутылка вина, которая теперь пустая, и губы Перри и Ли фиолетовые, так что теперь они пьют сидр и любимый шнапс Гарри вместо вина.  
  
Гарри рядом с Луи, потому что это всегда его место. Даже до этого спора, если Луи занимал место на диване, он занимал его и для Гарри, чтобы тот сел рядом. Они пересаживались каждые тридцать минут или около того: голова Гарри на груди Луи, и его ноги перекинуты через колени Эда; Луи на полу перед Гарри, его голова на коленях Гарри, и голова Перри на его собственных коленях; со скрещенными ногами под тем же одеялом, голова Луи на плече Гарри.  
  
Поцелуи не прекращаются сегодня вечером, и они не получают секундных взглядов от друзей теперь, когда они все осведомлены о споре. Это просто еще одна Гарри-и-Луи вещь для них, это соперничающий Луи и Гарри в качестве его сообщника.  
  
Поскольку вместо Ноттинг Хилла уже идут титры, Луи зевает и встает, потягиваясь.  
  
— Выпить? — спрашивает он Гарри, и когда Гарри качает головой, отказываясь, Луи наклоняется и целует его, прежде чем уйти. Никто не двигается, чтобы поставить другой фильм: Ник собирает поклонников в углу, заплетая волосы Джеси и сплетничая с Пикси и Алексой. Головы Найла и Эда склонились над новейшей покупкой Найла — гитарой Fender 1959 Strat — на которую он копил деньги. Перри, Ли и Лиам играют в бутылочку с пустой бутылкой вина, только вместо того, чтобы целоваться, они пьяно приветствуют друг друга и крутят бутылку дальше.  
  
Так что Гарри пугается, когда кто-то садится рядом с ним. Он моргает, полностью просыпаясь, и видит друга Луи, Стива, который легко смотрит на него.  
  
— Привет, — говорит Гарри.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает ему Стив. — Как долго ты влюблен в Луи?  
  
Гарри нравится Стив, правда нравится. Но когда он слышит это, то просто вздыхает и убирает кудряшку, упавшую на лицо.  
  
— Почему все так думают?  
  
Стив не отвечает сразу, и Гарри допускает мысль, что ценит это. Если бы это была Джемма — которая до сих пор не перестает писать ему, чтобы тот признался Луи, что он любит его с тех пор, как они встретились почти десять лет назад, несмотря на то, что это вообще не так — она уже выкинула бы четыре оправдания за вопрос и пять колких комментариев, чтобы дополнить свою позицию. Лиам и Найл — которые горячо согласны с Джеммой — извинились, но посылали бы Гарри грустные взгляды через всю комнату весь остаток ночи. Ник — который, однажды услышав, как Лиам, Найл и Джемма договариваются о чем-то, потребовал рассказать ему, о чем они говорят, и затем сразу же согласился с ними — не извинился бы, но, вероятно, подталкивал бы Гарри до тех пор, пока не ответит или сфотографируется с ним.  
  
Стив подумал секунду и сказал:  
  
— Ты целуешь его так, будто любишь.  
  
Луи решает появиться именно в этот момент, улыбаясь Стиву и занимая свое место рядом с Гарри. Он толкает его, пока Гарри не понимает намек и закидывает руку через плечо Луи, так что он может подвинуться ближе. Гарри целует его в лоб прежде, чем вообще подумает об этом, и тогда понимание ударяет его.  
  
Вот он, момент.  
  
Он смотрит на Стива, который не поднимает шум и не обращает внимание на то, что он сказал.  
  
— Я не знал, — говорит он честно.  
  
— Не знал что? — бормочет Луи, смотря на Лиама, поскольку тот выбирает другой фильм из кучи, которую они отобрали сегодня вечером.  
  
Стив просто улыбается и говорит «Ничего, бро» Луи, прежде чем сжать плечо Гарри и оставить его со своими мыслями. Гарри чувствует, что он должен паниковать; возможно, паника придет позже.  
  
 _Ты целуешь его так, будто любишь._  
  
Что ж, да. Возможно, так и есть.  
  
 **546 — 549**  
  


_______________

  
  
Он был прав — паника началась позже.  
  
Он влюблен в Луи.  
  
Ладно. Ладно. Гарри никогда не судил быстро. Он не торопится. Он брал курсы экономики, он знает преимущества против потерь.  
  
Это другое. Это… это реальная жизнь. Те проблемы в учебнике про спрос и предложение и что делать в случае дефицита грейпфрута и избытка мандарина; это не реальная жизнь.  
  
Ну, ладно, хорошо, реальная. Но это не жизнь Гарри, и это не то, чем он обеспокоен прямо сейчас.  
  
Дело в том, что все _знали_. Все знали и спрашивали его об этом, но он посылал их. Это было смешно, он думал, что два парня — лучшие друзья с детства — не могли подарить друг другу первый поцелуй и потом еще несколько, и затем начать поцелуи на спор, продолжить это пари, так что их губы теперь регулярно касаются, не предполагая, что они влюблены.  
  
Это какая-то шутка, видимо.  
  
Каждый знал, и все еще никто не помог.  
  
— Спасибо, Господи, — вспыхивает Лиам, когда Гарри отчаянно шепчет им, что он, возможно, не так уж и не влюблен в Луи, как он думал.  
  
— Это невероятно, чувак, — говорит Найл. — Молодец, хороший улов.  
  
Их восторженное выражение лица сходит на нет, когда Гарри шипит:  
  
— Что теперь?  
  
— Что теперь? — Лиам смеется, будто Гарри шутит. Будто это шутка. Будто это смешно. — Теперь ты скажешь ему.  
  
— Скажу, — говорит Гарри автоматически. — В конце концов. Но, до этого, следующее предложение.  
  
— Следующее пред- следующее- что, — наконец говорит Лиам, — Нет, это не- нет. Мы ждали слишком долго- нет, я не могу, Найл, скажи ему-  
  
— Гарри, подумай об этом, — прерывает Найл. — Мы ждали буквально годы, с самого первого дня, когда познакомились с вами, что один из вас признает, что влюблен, или что один из вас поймет, что влюблен, и признает это. Ты паникуешь, но мы так думаем. Ты должен сказать ему сейчас. Ты должен.  
  
— Я не могу сказать ему сейчас, — яростно шепчет Гарри.  
  
— Почему, черт побери, нет?  
  
— Потому что.  
  
— Потому что «что»?  
  
— Потому что это пугает! — отвечает Гарри, вскидывая руки вверх в поражении. — Это пугает, и, честно говоря, я думаю, мы можем быть хороши вместе, и я на самом деле не волнуюсь о том, что это разрушит нашу дружбу, потому что, я думаю, мы сможем пережить все, но это пугает, что я потенциально был влюблен в него даже до того, как знал, что это значит, и мне нужно какое-то время, чтобы смириться с этим. Могу я его получить? Пожалуйста?  
  
Найл моргает в удивлении, и Лиам немного прикусывает нижнюю губу, как он делает всегда, когда думает.  
  
— Хорошо, — говорит, наконец, Лиам, — только немного. Но мы не позволим этому растянуться на несколько десятилетий недопонимания, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — соглашается Гарри. — Теперь. До того, как сказать ему, что я могу сделать?  
  
У них нет ответа для него. Ни у Джеммы, ни у Ника, ни у Стива. Или Джейд, или Перри, или снова Лиам и Найл, или Джеси, или миссис Багмен, или Алекса, или Ли, или Эд. Никто не может помочь.  
  
Проблема в словах. Три простых односложных слова, десять букв не должны ощущаться так тяжело на языке, но они ощущаются. Гарри не думает, что он сможет сказать их так, позволить им вырваться изо рта и надеяться, что они будут сказаны правильно. И это не выглядит правильным, не для этого. Не для них. Эти двенадцать лет подытожены тремя словами, и Гарри нуждается в полном сотрудничестве своего рта. И его рот не будет сотрудничать, пока эти слова не улягутся в голове.  
  
Ему нужно время, в основном до того, как придут слова.  
  
Так что, он должен сказать Луи без слов. Ладно.  
  
 **555 — 551**  
  


_______________

  
  
Луи простужается на одиннадцатой неделе спора. Его нос красный и раздраженный, у него жар и озноб, так что он окружен использованными полотенцами и охлаждающими чашками чая. У Луи не получается быть хорошим больным, но у Гарри получается быть хорошей медсестрой, так что баланс поддерживается.  
  
Плюс это дает ему шанс попробовать тот новый рецепт супа, который он нашел несколько лет назад.  
  
— Тук-тук, — говорит он тихо, открывая дверь в комнату Луи.  
  
Внутри жарко, одеяла подтянуты к подбородку Луи, его лицо ярко-красное.  
  
— Хаз, я умираю, — жалобно говорит он.  
  
Гарри хмурится, ставя поднос с чаем и супом на переполненную тумбочку Луи.  
  
— Ты не умираешь, Лу, это всего лишь простуда.  
  
— Умираю, — отвечает Луи обидчиво, поворачивая голову к подушке.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Гарри, пряча улыбку, — мне жаль слышать это. Но до того, как уйти, не мог бы ты выпить немного чая или съесть немного супа?  
  
Луи раздражен, но кивает. Гарри улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Луи в лоб, его кожа теплая и влажная.  
  
— Не считается, — говорит Луи.  
  
— Что не считается?  
  
— Этот поцелуй. Я не могу тебе ответить, иначе ты заболеешь. Это не считается.  
  
— Что, если я поставлю галочку нам обоим?  
  
— Нет! — возмущается Луи. — Я должен его заработать.  
  
Он хватает руку Гарри и целует его, хотя все еще выглядит раздраженным.  
  
— Вот. Теперь я не получаю подачки.  
  
— Я так рад, что наш бессмысленный спор идет честно, — соглашается Гарри, и даже если Луи обижается на это, Гарри улавливает крошечную улыбку, когда Луи протягивает руку и берет с подноса печенье.  
  
 **642 — 656**  
  


_______________

  
  
Гарри прижимает палец к губам, смотря на стену, называемую (неофициально) Стеной Спора. Первые салфетки здесь, правила скрепляются канцелярскими кнопками, так как суперклей начинает терять свою силу, две первые салфетки с оценками, заполненные пометками и надписями, выцвели, сморщились и покрылись пятнами. Рядом с ними находятся новые салфетки, все еще белые и только наполовину заполненные заметками и исправлениями.  
  
Луи поехал домой на выходные, присматривать за младшими сестрами и братом, пока Физзи и Лотти готовятся к экзаменам, а его мама и отчим навещают его бабушку. Гарри должен был поехать — он любимая няня семьи Томлинсонов, в конце концов — но он соврал Луи, что у него есть работа, которую он должен закончить.  
  
Последняя отметка, которую он сделал на салфетке-превращенной-в-счет листе легкая, едва видимая. Все выглядит так, будто он не хочет засчитывать ее, будто отметка не была настоящей причиной для поцелуя в первую очередь.  
  
По сравнению с первым набором таблиц, которые он и Луи повесили, смелые и решительные против хлопковой салфетки заявления, сделанные ручкой и чернилами, эти почти невидимы.  
  
Гарри внимательно изучает таблицы с подсчетом. Они не вписываются на самом деле в правило восемь-в-день, который он посчитал в начале. В некоторые дни он ставит двенадцать галочек, прежде чем пойти спать, а в некоторые дни он и Луи так устают от учебы, работы, футбола, жизни, что получают только один поцелуй, может, два. Это не точная наука и, как всегда, технически, это гонка: если Гарри дарит один поцелуй, обычно он получает один в ответ.  
  
Что ему нужно сейчас, решает он, это понять, как это все притормозить.  
  
Не остановить, нет. Но вещи прогрессируют быстро, слишком быстро. Прошла неделя с его дня рождения и уже почти семьсот галочек. Это дает ему, более или менее, около пяти недель гарантированных поцелуев от Луи.  
  
Этого недостаточно.  
  
Особенно сейчас. Особенно не с теми рождественскими поцелуями, которые нависают над ними, оставляя вкус алкоголя и шоколада, и новогодними обещаниями. Есть что-то такое, что делает мир немного более правильным, когда губы Гарри прижимаются к Луи, чем любое другое время, когда не прижимаются.  
  
Так что, Гарри нужно притормозить все это, и он должен держать Луи наравне с собой, потому что иначе Луи просто вырвется вперед и достигнет тысячи, и тогда он не будет целовать Гарри, даже если Гарри еще не финиширует.  
  
Ему придется быть креативным, но это нормально. Он собирается лгать, но это для блага каждого, наверно.  
  
Этот глупый, бешеный, смешной спор является причиной, по которой Гарри буквально споткнулся о факт, что он влюблен в Луи и был влюблен долгое, долгое время. Это не может закончиться.  
  
Гарри не позволит.  
  
 **689 — 685**  
  


_______________

  
  
_Февраль_  
  
Луи забегает на кухню, стаскивая на ходу рюкзак со своих плеч. На голову небрежно надета шапочка, один ботинок лежит на пути на кухню, в то время как второй все еще на его ноге.  
  
Он крадет тост с рук Гарри, крича «Я опаздываю!», как будто Гарри не умеет смотреть на время, а затем убегает обратно к двери, оставляя за собой потрясенное молчание.  
  
Гарри делает глоток чая и возвращается к своему неторопливому завтраку (без тостов), но едва он делает еще один укус, как тут же слышит характерный звук, будто кто-то бежит только с одним надетым ботинком. Луи возвращается к двери, тяжело дыша, и в два шага доходит до Гарри. Он обхватывает руками его щеки и целует его, затем говорит «Отметишь один для меня?», прежде чем снова исчезнуть.  
  
(Гарри не отмечает это в таблице. Но, чтобы быть справедливым, он не отмечает и свой поцелуй, который вернул ему, тоже).  
  
 **723 — 722**  
  


_______________

  
  
— Не забудьте сдать свои сочинения на следующей неделе! — говорит преподаватель, когда звенит звонок, и большинство студентов уже запихивают свои тетради и ноутбуки в сумки.  
  
— Это было скучно, не так ли? — спрашивает Исайя, зевая. Он подает руку Гарри, чтобы помочь встать, как всегда.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри. — Пока она говорила о Диккенсах, у меня появилась по-настоящему фантастическая идея насчет названия кулинарной книги для всех блюд, которые Диккенсы упоминали в своих историях.  
  
— Не может быть, — смеется Исайя. — Давай, озвучь его тогда.  
  
— Хорошо, — усмехается Гарри, — она называется— «Лу»!  
  
— Это не очень смешно, — Гарри слышит, как Исайя бормочет позади него, но здесь Луи, сующий чашку кофе в руки Гарри и сияющий так, будто он сделан из солнечного света.  
  
— Ты купил мне кофе, — говорит Гарри, подталкивая Луи.  
  
— Да, ну, ты приготовил мне завтрак, — Луи подталкивает его в ответ, его глаза сияют.  
  
— Я всегда готовлю тебе завтрак.  
  
— Ну тогда, думаю, я всегда должен приносить тебе кофе.  
  
— Думаю, да, — Гарри ухмыляется. — Хей, Лу, как бы Чарльз Диккенс назвал свою кулинарную книгу?  
  
— О нет, — говорит Луи, но он уже улыбается. — Как бы он назвал ее тогда?  
  
— Лучший Чабрец, Худший Чабрец.  
  
Луи заливается смехом, чуть не расплескав при этом свой напиток.  
  
— Гарри, это ужасно.  
  
— Ты смеялся, это не может быть так плохо.  
  
— Может, и было-  
  
— Хей, Гарри, я лучше пойду, — прерывает его Исайя.  
  
— О, ладно, — говорит Гарри, автоматически поднимая руки, так что Луи может прижаться к его бедру. — Хорошего дня.  
  
— Он мне до сих пор не нравится, — бормочет Луи, как только Исайя уходит, и Гарри улыбается, целуя Луи в голову.  
  
 **735 — 738**  
  


_______________

  
  
— Не надо было… не надо было пить вино на ужин, — медленно говорит Луи и затем смеется, откидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть на потолок.  
  
— Вино на ужин — это нормально, если бы ты не отказывался поделиться, — возмущенно говорит Гарри. Он, как Найл и Лиам, был совершенно доволен одним выпитым бокалом вина с пиццей на вынос. Луи, если быть честным, на этом не остановился. Его щеки покраснели, веки отяжелели, и он уже выглядит полусонным, свернувшись калачиком в своем кресле.  
  
— Давай, Лу, уложим тебя в постель.  
  
— Не хочу, — сонно отвечает Луи. Его ресницы касаются щек, и глаза медленно, медленно слипаются.  
  
— Ты должен. Я не позволю тебе спать на столе.  
  
— Очень удобно, кстати.  
  
— Я так не думаю, вообще-то, — хихикает Гарри. Он встает, предлагая руку Луи, чтобы помочь встать. — Давай.  
  
Луи отбрасывает его руку в сторону, и Гарри хватает его, но когда он поднимает Луи из кресла, тот падает, хихикая.  
  
— У-у-упс.  
  
— Боже мой, — Гарри смеется, зажимая пальцами переносицу. — Ладно.  
  
Он садится на корточки и засовывает руки под колени и плечи Луи, готовя себя перед поднятием его тела от пола.  
  
Луи что-то мямлит, когда Гарри поворачивается к двери у лестницы — о Боже, лестница — но в остальном, все тихо.  
  
— Однажды, — фыркает Гарри, осторожно ставя ногу на пол, чтобы не упасть вместе с Луи на руках, — я заставлю тебя заплатить за это.  
  
Луи в ответ храпит, прижимаясь лицом к шее Гарри и сжимая перед собой его рубашку.  
  
— Да, — фыркает Гарри, улыбаясь про себя и качая головой, — конечно.  
  
Он поднимается по лестнице без ужасного падения, так что он считает это победой. Луи не шевелится, когда Гарри кладет его на постель, натягивает одеяло до груди и убирает его волосы с лица.  
  
Он наклоняется и целует Луи в лоб, затем оставляет линию поцелуев вдоль виска и челюсти. Затем делает то же самое на другой стороне.  
  
Поцелуй в правое плечо Луи, затем в левое. Его ключицы тоже получают несколько. Его грудь, и Гарри может услышать, как бьется сердце Луи, отдаваясь пульсом даже в его губах.  
  
— Жульничаешь, — бормочет Луи над головой Гарри. Гарри замирает, затем медленно садится.  
  
— Прости, — шепчет он.  
  
— Не извиняйся, — шепчет в ответ Луи. Его ресницы трепещут, и он снова засыпает.  
  
 **766 — 769**  
  


_______________

  
  
Луи целует Гарри в губы, просто быстрый чмок, и заявляет:  
  
— Восемьсот!  
  
Гарри улыбается и возвращает должок, пока он может, прежде чем что-то другое привлечет внимание Луи, и затем целует еще раз.  
  
Восемьсот; Гарри уже несколько недель меняет расценки, но все до сих пор идет слишком быстро. Лиам говорит, что это потому, что сейчас они целуются даже больше, чем раньше. Гарри говорит ему заткнуться.  
  
Восемьсот поцелуев, и этого все еще недостаточно.  
  
 **800 — 800**  
  


_______________

  
  
Футбольная команда Луи не университетская, это просто клуб, к которому он присоединился, так что он может выпустить энергию пару раз в неделю. У них бывают настоящие матчи, вообще-то, и они достаточно хороши, так что Гарри, Лиам и Найл всегда идут на игру, если у них есть время. Первая весенняя игра приходится на ветреный февральский день, небо над головой зловеще-серое, но Гарри берет с собой зонт, дождевик и резиновые сапоги, так что он готов ко всему.  
  
— Вперед, Луи! — кричит он, когда Луи бежит по грязному газону, трава собирается в кучу и пачкает обувь. Судья каждые несколько секунд смотрит на свои часы, чтобы объявить конец тайма. Луи бежит за мячом и танцует вдоль боковой линии, чтобы удержать его в игре. Вся толпа поднимается на ноги, повсюду раздаются аплодисменты и освистывание; пятьдесят жен, девушек, парней, детей и коллег этих ребят смеются над собой, когда подбадривают и топчут ногами для еще одного гола в одни из ворот, лишь бы не было ничьи. Всего лишь еще один гол.  
  
Судья подносит свисток ко рту, Луи пинает мяч, который пролетает прямо над головой защитника. Толпа, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за тем, как его товарищ по команде прыгает вверх, его голова сталкивается с мячом и посылает его в другом направлении.  
  
Прямо в ворота.  
  
— ДА! — кричит Лиам рядом с Гарри, вскидывая руки в воздух, — ДА-А-А!  
  
— Мы сделали это, мы сделали это! — кричит Найл, прыгая на месте.  
  
Гарри спрыгивает с маленькой импровизированной трибуны и бежит через поле, его обувь скользит в грязи. Луи и его товарищи по команде празднуют крича, приподнимая своих девушек и кружа их над землей; Луи стоит в середине всего этого и ждет Гарри.  
  
Сначала они сталкиваются губами, целуясь так, будто Луи принес домой трофей Кубка Мира, а не ничего, кроме славы и почета. Луи промок от пота и капающего дождя, вокруг пахнет травой и адреналином, и Гарри мог бы утонуть в этом.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — радостно говорит Гарри. — Ты был очень хорош.  
  
Луи стонет напротив рта Гарри, пальцами зарываясь ему в волосы. Через мгновение Гарри поднимает Луи, и тот оборачивает свои ноги вокруг талии Гарри, его бедра прожигают его даже через дождевик.  
  
— Эм, ребята, — говорит один из напарников Луи, — здесь дети.  
  
Луи просто посылает его, не отрываясь при этом от губ Гарри, и у Найла и Лиама занимает десять минут, чтобы оторвать их друг от друга, и поле вокруг них уже пустое.  
  
 **831 — 833**

_Март_  
  
Девятисотый поцелуй происходит, когда Луи встречает Гарри после занятия по эпохе Елизаветы, на том же самом месте, где они всегда встречаются, на углу тротуара между библиотекой и английским зданием.  
  
Нет никаких фанфар, никакого взволнованного объявления о том, что парни уже на финише, ничего. Они отстают от графика благодаря Гарри, затягивающему все это так долго, как это возможно, добавляющему примерно каждый третий поцелуй к его учетному листу. Он не знает, почему Луи ещё не закончил, разве что лишь потому, что он делает то же самое и не подсчитывает все свои поцелуи, но он не хочет спрашивать и уделять этому внимание, когда получает то, что хочет.  
Или, по крайней мере, то, чего он хочет в теории.  
  
Гарри задается вопросом, что случится, если они просто… не закончат пари.  
Если поцелуй номер одна тысяча не будет последним или даже особенным, потому что они будут продолжать дальше после этого.  
  
Ему интересно, что будет, если просто продолжить пари.  
  
Возможно, навсегда.  
  
 **897 — 900**  
  


_______________

  
  
— Ваше общее количество-  
  
— Я знаю, каково мое общее количество, молодой человек, — отвечает ему миссис Багмен, фыркая. — Я прихожу сюда уже очень давно, если вам известно.  
  
— Конечно, миссис Багмен, — улыбается Гарри, забивая ее точные изменения. Он протягивает ей распечатанную квитанцию, и она аккуратно прячет ее в свою сумочку, точно так же, как и всегда. Гарри как раз собирается пожелать ей приятного вечера, когда позади него раздается знакомый голос.  
  
— Хазза! — кричит Луи, широко улыбаясь. — Здравствуйте, миссис Багмен.  
  
— Привет, дорогой, — миссис Багмен широко улыбается, её иссохшие щеки мило розовеют. — Ты пришел, чтобы увидеть Гарри?  
  
— Не только, — Луи резко вздыхает. — Я пришел за хлебом, как и всегда.  
  
— Неправда, — Гарри слегка хмурится. — Я вчера купил хлеб домой.  
  
— Ох, — беззаботно исправляется Луи. — Я имел в виду чай.  
  
— Я купил тебе чай три дня назад.  
  
— Тогда за замороженной пиццей, — снова пытается Луи, его улыбка становится напряжённой.  
  
— В морозилке лежат две штуки.  
  
— Солью.  
  
— Нет, я так не думаю.  
  
 — Я пришел сюда не просто так, — Луи фыркает, тыкая пальцем Гарри прямо в бейдж, — и у нас этого нет, поэтому я пойду и принесу это сюда, чтобы ты понял, что я имею в виду.  
  
— Ладно, — медленно отвечает Гарри. — Хорошо.  
  
Луи поворачивается на каблуках и уходит. Гарри возвращается к миссис Багмен, которая уже убрала свои вещи, но, так как никто не ждал, пока она уйдёт, она решила остаться и посмотреть.  
  
— Он идиот, — бормочет Гарри, наблюдая, как Луи быстро передвигается между рядами.  
  
— Он скучает по тебе, — со знанием дела отвечает миссис Багмен, её глаза мерцают позади очков.  
  
— Он здесь для того, чтобы отвлекать меня.  
  
— Он здесь, потому что хочет видеть тебя, но не хочет ждать, пока у него появится оправдание.  
  
Луи топает обратно к Гарри и протягивает товары, которые он собрал: плоский хлеб, глазные капли, банку кукурузы и три груши.  
  
— И это все нам нужно? — спрашивает Гарри, приподнимая брови.  
Луи щурится. — Безусловно.  
  
Гарри снова усмехается. — Хорошо. Конечно, я могу-  
  
— У меня нет денег, — тут же добавляет Луи. — Так что заплатишь за все это, когда твоя смена подойдет к концу, хорошо?  
  
Томлинсон наклоняется и оставляет поцелуй на щеке Гарри, почти роняет одну из груш и убегает за дверь.  
  
— Ты не можешь делать это каждый раз! — в отчаянии кричит ему вслед Гарри.  
  
— Пока, Хазза! — улыбается Луи. — Люблю тебя!  
  
Миссис Багмен смеется, тщательно упаковывая в пакет корм для кошек и бобы. — Вам, мальчики, — говорит она с нежностью, покачивая головой: — так повезло друг с другом.  
  
В этот раз Гарри даже не утруждается спорить. Он знает, даже если ее сведения не верны, она все равно права.  
  
 **912 — 911**  
  


_______________

  
  
— Ты идешь на вечеринку к Кэт? — спрашивает Исайя, когда они подходят к Луи, держащему в руках два стаканчика кофе: с молоком и без сахара — для себя, и сахаром, но без молока — для Гарри.  
  
— В пятницу? — спрашивает Гарри, целуя Луи в щеку в благодарность, забирая свой картонный стаканчик. — Еще не решил. А ты идешь?  
  
— Вечеринка? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
— Да, Кэт с нашего курса устраивает вечеринку, чтобы отпраздновать, я не знаю, начало весны или что-то еще, — объясняет Гарри. — Она классная, я просто не знаю, случилось ли ещё что-то той ночью.  
  
— О, — отвечает Луи, потягивая свой напиток. — Мы должны пойти!  
  
— Да? — спрашивает его Гарри. — Хорошо, конечно, — он поворачивается к Исайи, улыбаясь. — Мы будем там!  
  
— Круто, — тихо отвечает Исайя, смотря на то, как Гарри рассеянно целует Луи в висок.  
  
 **928 — 931**  
  


_______________

  
  
Кэт действительно является одним из самых крутых людей, которых Гарри встречал в университете, в самом буквальном смысле этого слова. У нее есть татуировки фотографий кинозвезд 50-х годов, покрывающие ее руки и плечи, и она носит красные тени для век и накладные ресницы только потому, что знает, что это хорошо смотрится на ней. Она гоняет на мотоциклах и раллийных автомобилях и ударила парня в лицо кулаком один раз, потому что он сказал ей, что красная помада — это для шлюх.  
  
Она как-то сказала Гарри " _День, когда я наряжусь для мужчины, будет днём, когда меня нарядят, чтобы встретить Иисуса_ ", и Гарри решил прямо тогда, что она, наверное, пишет роман-антиутопию и главную героиню, похоже, списывает с себя.  
  
Поэтому, конечно, ее квартира и вечерники полны интересных людей, таких как татуировщик, который делает свои собственные чернила, или профессиональный каскадер, который ходит на поэтические конкурсы по выходным. Лиам тащит Гарри за собой к определенному кругу людей, чтобы встретиться с другом Кэт, Бобом, который является пожарным, и кто отвечает на все возбужденнные вопросы Лиама с потрясенной улыбкой на лице. Они теряют Найла почти сразу, и это нормально для них, поэтому они отпускают его; Луи разыскивает кого-то из его собственного курса и перед тем, как скрыться в толпе, говорит Гарри, что найдет его позже. Есть несколько человек, которые Гарри кажутся ему знакомыми; и Гарри машет Исайе, когда видит его, но когда вокруг много людей, и он занят, он, вроде как, забывает, что тот рядом.  
  
Пока через два часа вечеринки, когда он тянется за пивом, не обнаруживает, что оно уже перед ним стоит, и чья-то рука автоматически обвивается вокруг него.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри и смотрит вверх, видя Исайю, стоящего рядом и наблюдающего за ним.  
  
— Ты очень общительный, — говорит тот. — Хорошая вечеринка.  
  
— Да, — соглашается Гарри. — Квартира Кэт удивительна.  
  
— Да, это так, — отвечает Исайя. — Ты видел ее ванную комнату?  
  
— Нет, еще нет.  
  
— Фреска со всеми этими плакатами групп занимает целую стену, она совершенно больна.  
  
— Круто, — искренне отвечает Гарри. Через секунду он смотрит вверх, замечая, что Исайя по-прежнему наблюдает за ним. — Эй. Я думаю, я не спрашивал еще, но как дела, чувак?  
  
— Нормально, — задумчиво отвечает Исайя. Он зачесывает свои светло-коричневые волосы назад, отчего они кажутся еще грязнее и взъерошеннее, улыбается и смотрит вниз на свои ботинки. — Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос, на самом деле.  
  
— Ох, — говорит Гарри, хмуря брови. — Почему нет?  
  
— Я… — Исайя смеется, качая головой. — Мне нравится один парень. До безумия.  
  
— Это здорово, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Ну, конечно. Но у него есть лучший друг.  
  
 _О нет._  
  
— И он, и его лучший друг невероятно близки. Так было всегда. И они не встречаются, но со стороны кажется, что как раз наоборот.  
  
— Исайя.  
  
— Еще они все время целуются, боже. Его лучший друг меня не любит, потому что знает, что я чувствую, и он не хочет делиться. — Исайя горько смеется. — И в этом нет его вины.  
  
— Исайя, пожалуйста.  
  
Исайя смотрит вверх, его глаза печальны, даже с улыбкой все еще на его лице. — У меня никогда не было шанса, верно? Я никогда не мог конкурировать с ним.  
  
Гарри вздыхает и ставит свою бутылку на стол.  
  
— Ты не должен так говорить, — спокойно отвечает Гарри. — Исайя, послушай, кто-то другой будет уделять тебе всё своё внимание, и для кого-то ты не будешь вторым, — третьим, четвёртым, пятым, поправляет Гарри в своей голове, стараясь не гримасничать, вспоминая все случаи, когда он отшивал Исайю. Не только ради Луи, но и ради Лиама, Найла, Эда и Ника, и однажды ради друга, которого он встретил в тот день. Исайя был прав, у него никогда не было шанса, — выбором. Ты заслуживаешь этого.  
  
— Возможно, — Исайя пожимает плечами.  
  
— Я могу помочь, — говорит Гарри быстро. — У меня есть множество друзей, с которыми я могу тебя познакомить, каков твой тип? Я могу-  
  
— Могу я, — прерывает его Исайя, делая шаг ближе, отчего Гарри шокировано открывает рот, застывая на месте. — Просто. Только один раз.  
  
И затем он прижимается губами к Гарри.  
  
Неправильно. Это все, что Гарри может думать сначала, это неправильно. Он целовался в течение пяти месяцев и знает, чьи губы должны соответствовать его, он знает, чьи руки он должен чувствовать у себя на челюсти, груди. Губы Исайи мягкие, но не настолько; его руки нежные, но лежат не в правильном положении. Разница в высоте не та, пахнет он не так, не настолько плохо, просто не так, и это отзывается в голове Гарри: не Луи, не Луи, это не Луи…  
  
— Ох, — раздается злой голос из дверного проема. — Извините, что прерываю.  
  
— Луи! — говорит Гарри, отталкивая от себя Исайю, но дверь кухни уже качнулась, чтобы закрыться. Гарри спотыкается, паника и пиво смешиваются в его крови, и когда он забегает в гостиную, Лиам и Найл уже там, ожидают его, с обеспокоенным взглядами на лице.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Лиам.  
  
— Он… он увидел, — вздыхает Гарри. Он не знает, каково это — иметь астму. Это такое подлое ощущение в твоей груди? Потому что его грудная клетка словно превратилась в чёрную дыру. — Меня. Исайя. Поцелуй.  
  
— Ты поцеловал кого-то другого? — шокированно произносит Найл.  
  
— О, это — тот, которого ненавидит Луи, и что любит тебя? — спрашивает Лиам, начиная понимать ситуацию. — Ты любишь его?  
  
— Нет, я не- я имею в виду, он хороший парень, но… — Гарри запускает руки в волосы. — Не время, Лиам!  
  
— Я просто пытаюсь поддержать тебя, — фыркает Лиам. — Хорошо, Луи выбежал за дверь, когда мы шли искать его.  
  
— Он ушел? — спрашивает Гарри. — О боже, о нет.  
  
В этот момент его телефон гудит в кармане. Он вытаскивает его, видя отличительные смайлы Луи рядом с его именем на экране.  
  
— Ох, спасибо, — произносит Гарри, пока не открывает сообщения.  
  
 **Луи:** _целуй его и делай с ним всё, что тебе хочется_  
  
Пальцы Гарри скользят по экрану, чтобы ответить.  
  
 **Гарри:** _я не хочу его! Вообще!_  
  
 **Гарри:** _где ты?_  
  
 **Гарри:** _Луи, это не значит то, что ты подумал, клянусь._  
  
 _Прочитано в 1:11 утра_  
  
— Дерьмо, — бормочет Лиам, глядя через плечо Гарри. Телефон Гарри гудит снова, поэтому он открывает его судорожно, чтобы увидеть Луи в ответ.  
  
 **Луи:** _это не засчитывается в пари._  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Гарри ошеломленно.  
  
— Это беспредел, — стонет Найл. — Давай, мы должны вернуться домой.  
  
Гарри идет к двери, быстро спускается вниз по лестнице и выскакивает на улицу; разговор занял слишком много времени, и Луи нигде не видно.  
  
— Дерьмо, — чертыхается Гарри под нос; он надеялся, что Луи, возможно, курением снимал стресс и собирался вернуться, или делал что-то еще в этом роде, но нет, в этот раз удача была не на его стороне.  
  
— Пошли, — повторяет Найл, и они начинают полу-трусцой возвращаться обратно в квартиру. Сердце Гарри бешено колотится, но, как ни странно, бег помогает. Двигаться — означает что-то делать, и делать что-то лучше, чем ничего.  
  
— Спасибо, — говорит Гарри, когда они почти достигают дома, ноги привычно стучат по асфальту. — Ты не должен был, но спасибо.  
  
— Мы же говорили тебе несколько месяцев назад, — произносит Лиам, подтягиваясь, гладя рукой Гарри по спине. — Мы сделаем всё, что нужно сделать.  
  
Гарри фыркает, хватая Лиама за руку. — Ты заставляешь меня плакать.  
  
— Найди его, — Лиам пихает Гарри аккуратно вперед, к лестнице, ведущей к их входной двери. — Мы будем здесь.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит Гарри, хватая Пейна за свитер. — Подожди. Что если… что если он не захочет этого. Что если это просто пари для него?  
  
— Гарри, — тихо говорит Найл, хмуря брови. — Как ты думаешь, мы бы стали тебя заставлять к нему идти, если бы это был просто лишь тупой спор?  
  
— Это никогда не было односторонним, Эйч, — тихо говорит Лиам. — Слушай, это ведь пари, да? Ну, так иди, рискуй!  
  
Гарри расстроенно улыбается. — Что? Это — просто высказывание, Лиам, оно здесь неприменимо.  
  
— Послушай. Испытай судьбу — а правда в том, что Луи ждёт, когда ты вернёшься и объяснишь, почему ты сделал то, что сделал. И правда в том, что он провёл последние месяцы, ощущая то же самое, что и ты. И, конечно, правда в том, что в конце всего этого ты будешь в порядке. Выиграешь, проиграешь, извлечёшь из этого выгоду — неважно, ты будешь в порядке.  
  
Все эти слова поражают Гарри — чем-то угрожающим по размеру, чем-то, что может запятнать солнце. Конечно, Гарри думает, так оно и есть. Вера, словно горящий каменный уголь, полыхает в его сердце; Лиам прав. Это правда.  
  
 _Игра стоит свеч._  
  
Гарри поворачивается, медленно выдыхает и открывает дверь.  
  
В квартире темно, тихо и гулко. Обувь Луи не валяется в дверях, чтобы кто-нибудь споткнулся об нее, но это не означает, что его здесь нет; он всегда так делает, когда хочет повредничать и увидеть, как лицо Гарри краснеет от негодования.  
  
 _Может быть, поэтому он не хочет видеть твое лицо вообще_ , шепчет ему его второе «я», но он сразу же трясет головой, отгоняя эти мысли прочь. Он слишком долго ждал, чтобы сказать Луи, что он чувствует, и ничто не может его сейчас остановить. Слова, которые он хранил, должно быть, остались у Исайи во рту или же провалились куда-то в район живота, когда он прочитал сообщение Луи — в любом случае, они уже на месте, медом растекаются на языке Гарри, и он очень надеется, что они не будут горчить, если не получится их сказать.   
Тихо, если не считать щелчка, пауза, щелчок, Гарри слышит шум наверху.  
  
Ступеньки скрипят под его ногами, щелчок, пауза, звук при нажатии не останавливается, так что Гарри предполагает, что он должен следовать звуку.  
Луи сидит на своей кровати, щелкает зажигалкой (щелчок), смотрит, как пламя горит в течение секунды (пауза), затем закрывает крышку и открывает снова (щелчок). В целом же в его комнате темно; уличный фонарь излучает свет, который приобретает различные формы из-за ставень. Его колени подтянуты к груди, и это первый раз за двенадцать лет, когда Гарри может вспомнить, Луи кажется ему совсем маленьким.  
  
— Должно быть, он не настолько хорош, — говорит он мягко, щелчок, пауза, щелчок, — если у вас уже все закончилось.  
  
— У нас ничего и не начиналось, — автоматически отвечает Гарри, замолкает и затем пробует снова. — Между нами ничего и не было, чтобы заканчивать что-то. Исайя просто-  
  
— Да, я слышал. Ревнивый лучший друг тебя не отпускает, поэтому у парня не было выбора, кроме как попробовать что-нибудь сумасшедшее.  
  
— Ты все слышал? — спрашивает Гарри, опускаясь на кровать с облегчением. — Хорошо, таким образом ты знаешь, что не я это начал.  
  
— Нет, не ты, — соглашается Луи. Маленький огонек освещает его лицо на долю секунды, оранжевый свет затухает во тьме, затем обратно воскресает. Незажженная сигарета заправлена за ухо. — Я начал.  
  
— Ты… — начинает Гарри, хмурясь. — Нет, Исайя начал.  
  
— Нет, — глухо смеется Луи. — Я запустил этот механизм, — Луи берет сигарету и зажигает ее, но не подносит ко рту, просто держит ее между пальцев. — Ты помнишь ту ночь, когда мы заключили пари?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Нет, не в ванной на следующее утро. Я имею в виду на самом деле заключили пари. Ты помнишь?  
  
Гарри медленно подтягивает одно из его коленей до груди, также. — Смутно.  
  
— Это была моя идея, — говорит Луи, стряхивая немного пепел с конца сигареты на пол.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты помнишь, — отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Я помню. Я не был пьян, — усмехается он на Гарри, но усмешка не касается его глаз. — Ты сказал, что целуешься лучше, чем я, и сначала я просто шутил, играл, но... Такую подходящую возможность я не мог упустить.  
  
— Возможность для чего? — спрашивает Гарри, начиная закипать. — Луи, давай. О чем ты говоришь?  
  
— Каждый раз, когда мы целовались перед этим пари, — говорит Луи вместо ответа, — я был инициатором. Ты когда-нибудь замечал это? Я поцеловал тебя впервые, когда мне было тринадцать, и в пятнадцать, и в двадцать. На протяжение всех этих лет ты поцеловал меня всего один раз.  
  
— В ночь перед отъездом в университет, — спокойно отвечает Гарри.  
  
— Точно. В ночь перед самым важным днем моей жизни, я провел его, лежа без сна, думая о том, как ты поцеловал меня в первый раз и все испортил.  
  
Сердце Гарри предательски сжимается. — Что?  
  
— Да, — отвечает Луи. — До этого ты был просто Гарри, мой лучший друг. Таким образом, если мы иногда целовались, когда я хотел попробовать что-нибудь, ты был для меня просто партнером. Это было ничем, детскими вещами. Что, если ты был единственным человеком, с которым я хотел проводить время? Или что, если Джейсон Самбора и любой другой последующий парень расставался со мной не потому, что я был слишком приставучим, упрямым или злым, а потому что я постоянно разговаривал с ними о тебе? Что с этого? Это ничего не значит. Так я думал раньше.  
  
Гарри шокировано открывает рот. Сердце гулко стучит в груди. Он не понимает, что делает — это значит-  
  
— И затем ты поцеловал меня и, — Луи улыбается, на этот раз его улыбка настоящая, — я внезапно осознал, что ты не был для меня просто лучшим другом, ты был единственным человеком, которого я когда-либо действительно хотел. На каждом этапе своей жизни. Каждый мыслимый способ, который я представлял тебе, это был ты. И я уехал.  
  
—  _Луи_ , — сипло произносит Гарри.  
  
— И я провел два года в университете, ожидая тебя здесь, ездил домой на праздники и выходные, чтобы увидеть тебя и поговорить с тобой по телефону о парнях, с которыми ты встречался, или вещах, которые ты делал, ожидая момента сказать тебе все это. Но потом я понял, что ты решил выбрать не Манчестер конечной точкой своего пути. Лондон большой, Лондон — это Вселенная, там тысячи людей ежедневно ходят по каждой улице, которых ты еще не встречал. Кто я такой, чтобы предъявлять тебе какие-либо претензии, потому что я оказался достаточно удачлив, чтобы познакомиться с тобой раньше них?  
  
Что-то наполняет глаза Луи, заставляя тем самым его видение дрогнуть. Что-то соленое, что стекает вниз по лицу Гарри, отдаваясь болью в груди. —  _Лу_.  
  
— Поэтому я решил, что быть лучшими друзьями для нас достаточно, боже, более чем достаточно. И я начал встречаться с Эриком и Томми, и Антонио, но они были не для меня, поэтому я не стал слишком сильно пытаться удержать их. И ты был счастлив. Не так ли? Счастливее, чем я когда-либо видел тебя, среди всех, кто был настолько же интересным, как ты. И тогда ты, — Луи пихает Гарри пальцем ноги, — склонился через стол на меня, пьяный в жопу, улыбнулся, как солнышко, и сказал мне, что целуешься лучше, чем я. И я не смог устоять.  
  
Сигарета скурена наполовину — серый пепел, угли красные и горячие, как то, что Гарри чувствует у себя под кожей. Все это время, все это время, и он ничего не знал. Никогда даже не догадывался, что Луи мог чувствовать и половины того, что он чувствует; Луи был здесь все это время, ожидая своего часа спуститься в пещеру Гарри только для того, чтобы понять, как далеко она простирается.  
  
Итак, Гарри здесь. Начинай.  
  
 _Игра стоит свеч._  
  
Гарри резко залезает на Луи, наваливается на него и соединяет их рты вместе. Он забирает сигарету из пальцев Луи и кладет ее на пол, дымный воздух смешивается со скрипучим, удивленным вздохом Луи.  
  
— Я не знал, — ошарашенно произносит Гарри, оставляя царапины на груди Луи, лихорадочно снимая с него футболку и дергая ее через голову. — Я не знал, я не знал, Лу.  
  
Грудь Луи блестит от пота и тяжело вздымается от нетерпения. Его ключицы — словно мост, а его бедра подобны горным холмам; Гарри видел все это раньше, сотни раз, но не с этого ракурса, не в этом свете.  
  
— Я только сейчас, — продолжает Гарри, слова впиваются Луи в кожу, когда он наклоняется, начиная оставлять порхающие поцелуи у тазовых костей Луи. — Теперь я понимаю это... о, боже, — бормочет он. — Но я не... я не...  
  
Луи издает звук, и Гарри не знает, как люди могут вообще такое делать. Нетерпеливый, нуждающийся, рычащий зов вырывается из-под контроля его горла в комнату. Луи блокирует ноги вокруг спины Гарри и переносит свой вес в сторону, меня их местами, так что теперь Гарри лежит под ним, задыхаясь, а сам Луи возвышается сверху, а его силуэт выделяется при свете звезд.   
  
— Лу, — тяжело дышит Гарри  
  
— Закончи свое предложение, — горячо выдыхает Луи. Он находит запястья Гарри и прижимает их к матрасу, глаза становятся темнее, чем когда-либо, пропитанные лунным светом. — Скажи это.  
  
Гарри тихо стонет, виляя бедрами, которые Луи фиксирует своими.   
— Боже, — говорит он.  
  
— Попробуй снова.  
  
Гарри запрокидывает голову, все слова вновь вылетают из головы, но на этот раз не от страха, всему виной сильное желание, которое напрочь лишает дара речи. В голове бардак, он не может составить слова в правильном порядке. Но он старается, собирает их и бросает в Луи, чтобы увидеть, как лотерея приносит свои плоды.  
  
 _Игра стоит свеч._  
  
— Я не знал... не знал, что ты смотришь на меня так, потому что ты любишь меня, — запинается он. Его глаза закрыты, потому что он не может смотреть на Луи прямо сейчас, голова предательски кружится, а сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. — И теперь я заново переосмысливаю все, что я когда-либо видел или думал, что видел, или думал, что знал. Я не знаю, и я…  
  
— Продолжай, — говорит Луи, снова сжимая запястье Гарри. Не сильно, но чтобы показать, что _он здесь. Он все еще здесь_.  
  
— Я думал, что я узнаю, что такое любовь, когда найду ее, — произносит он дрожащим голосом. — Я думал, что это нелепо — когда все вокруг говорили, что сами не знали этого наверняка, — он делает глубокий вдох и открывает глаза, глядя на Луи, который прикусывает губу и выглядит так же страшно, как и Гарри себя чувствует. — Но оказалось, что я влюбился в тебя даже раньше, чем узнал тебя по-настоящему, и я все еще каждый день пытаюсь понять, что это означает.  
  
— Ты любишь меня, — повторяет Луи неуверенно.  
  
Гарри кивает, потому что это правда. Возможно, он никак не мог подобрать слова, потому что до конца в них не верил, но сейчас, слыша эту правду из уст Луи... Он кивает, тихо и смирно.  
  
—  **А ты меня.**  
  
Луи делает глубокий вдох, задыхаясь от переполняющих его чувств, их с Гарри губы соединяются, наверное, в тысячном поцелуе, кто знает. Каким бы ни было это число, их губы двигаются так, словно это вошло в привычку. Гарри не может сопротивляться и вздыхает, ощущая Луи, его неровность зубов и юркий язык; если раньше, казалось, чего-то не хватало, то сейчас все ощущается так по-настоящему правильно и невероятно, в чем Гарри, несомненно, преуспел.   
  
Пальцы Гарри находят пуговицу на джинсах Луи и расстёгивают их, открывая потрясающий вид на его бёдра. Он не собирался полностью раздевать Луи, пока тот не слезет с него, но у Луи на этот счет есть свои планы: его пальцы порхают по рубашке Гарри, расстёгивая пуговицы, ткань оголяет живот.  
  
— Боже, — Луи громко стонет. — Ты не представляешь, как долго я этого ждал.  
  
— Представляю, — не соглашается Гарри, мягко поглаживая задницу Луи. — Я знаю, знаю.  
  
— Ты можешь меня трахнуть? — спрашивает Луи, ему не хватает дыхания. И, прежде чем Гарри успевает ответить, он продолжает: — Или я трахну тебя. Или отсосу тебе. Боже, я хочу сделать всё.  
  
— Я трахну тебя, — соглашается Гарри, приближаясь к лицу Луи. — Я трахну тебя, Луи, да, пожалуйста.  
  
— Боже, — снова стонет Луи. Он слезает с бёдер Гарри и запрыгивает на стол, стоящий рядом. Его джинсы немного сползли, открывая Гарри вид на пару красных трусов, которые он узнаёт с прошлого раза, когда занимался стиркой. Пока Луи, скорее всего, ищет лубрикант в ящике, Гарри протягивает руку и стаскивает джинсы ещё ниже, чтобы иметь вид получше. Гарри цепляется за трусы Луи, стягивая их вниз, пока член Луи свободно не падает ему на живот, твёрдый, тяжёлый и такой большой, что у Гарри немного кружится голова.  
  
— Что ты-  
  
Голос Луи звучит отвлечённо, но затем он смотрит на Гарри и перестаёт искать.  
  
— Ох.  
  
— Можно, — спрашивает Гарри, сглатывая. Его глаза становятся огромными, а щёки дико краснеют. — Можно я отсосу тебе? Луи, о боже. Пожалуйста?  
  
— Блять, Хаз, — Луи смеётся в недоумении, — ты думаешь, что я откажу тебе, когда ты выглядишь вот так?  
  
Гарри плевать, как он выглядит; он услышал положительный ответ, так что он обхватывает основание члена Луи своей рукой, используя её, чтобы направить себе в рот. Он находится на прекрасном расстоянии от Гарри, член находится прямо перед его глазами, словно так и должно быть. Гарри придвигается и обхватывает губами головку, втягивает щёки и кладет руки на задницу Луи, чтобы притягивать его ближе, ближе и ближе.  
  
Гарри довольно хорош в этом; ему всегда нравилось делать минеты, но этот раз уже точно является его любимым. Член Луи достаточно толстый, чтобы заполнить всё его горло, эта тяжесть на языке сводит Гарри с ума. Его желание превращается в спиралевидное горячее возбуждение, когда Луи запускает руку в волосы Гарри и толкается бёдрами.  
  
— Детка, — стонет Луи, и это так по-новому, но это всё, о чём Гарри может только просить. — Гарри, блять.  
  
Гарри ещё даже не начал. Он как можно шире раскрывает свой рот и смотрит прямо на Луи, посылая очевидную просьбу. Давай.  
  
Луи понимает.  
  
Луи задаёт медленный, устойчивый ритм, достаточный для того, чтобы Гарри осознал, что он не сможет завтра разговаривать, но недостаточный для того, чтобы оставить синяки. (В следующий раз, возможно). Он расслабляет горло и просто остаётся на месте, сжимая задницу Луи и чувствуя её упругость при каждом толчке. Его язык вырисовывает узоры на венке с задней стороны члена Луи. Когда Луи вытаскивает его, Гарри прижимает язык к чувствительному месту прямо под головкой, заставляя Луи в первые несколько раз начать двигаться более резкими толчками, но затем он сменяет темп на более медленный, позволяя Гарри оставаться на своём месте дольше.  
  
— Не, — вздыхает Луи, — я долго не продержусь, Хаз.  
  
Он выскальзывает изо рта Гарри, оставляя его, к большому разочарованию того, пустым, но заменяет член своими пальцами, и Гарри довольно гудит. Другой рукой он снова шарит в ящике, вытаскивая тюбик лубриканта. Он толкает Гарри на середину кровати и снимает с него джинсы, заставляя разгорячённую кожу встретиться с холодным воздухом и жаждущим ртом Луи, который оставляет поцелуи на его бёдрах и бедренных косточках.  
  
Гарри тянется к лубриканту, но Луи не позволяет взять его, улыбаясь.  
  
— Не в этот раз, — говорит он, выдыхая. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты был во мне, и я не собираюсь ждать.  
  
Так что вместо этого Гарри ложится, словно прикованный к кровати, и огромными глазами смотрит, как Луи заводит пальцы за спину, линия его плеч тут же становится выразительней, а глаза закрываются. Он выпускает трепещущий вздох, и когда Гарри видит, как палец проникает в него, его дыхание перехватывает.  
  
— Ты, — Гарри благоговейно дышит, — ты сокровище.  
  
Луи мягко смеётся, его глаза всё ещё закрыты, а голова запрокинута. Мышцы на его плече расслабляются прямо перед глазами Гарри, его движения становятся спокойнее, когда он добавляет больше лубриканта и второй палец.  
  
Гарри не может спокойно смотреть на это: он заводит руку Луи за спину и прикасается к тому месту, где его пальцы двигаются в нём. Луи вздыхает, но не останавливает его, так что Гарри гладит тёплый, гладкий ободок дырочки и слегка проталкивает свой палец, добавляя его к уже имеющимся трём.  
  
— Блять, — громко стонет Луи, его тело снова напрягается. Гарри продолжает проталкивать свой палец, пока он полностью не оказывается внутри, но не двигает им, пока три пальца Луи беспощадно растягивают его.  
  
— Лу, — дышит Гарри. — Давай, ну же.  
  
Луи вытаскивает пальцы и открывает презерватив, надевая его на ноющий член Гарри и смазывая быстро и эффективно, зная, что Гарри это приносит боль. Когда всё готово, Луи придвигается, опускаясь на колени так, что головка члена Гарри касается горячей кожи его задницы.  
  
— Готов? — спрашивает Луи.  
  
Гарри не был готов.  
  
Его уже объезжали раньше, чёрт возьми, его хорошо объезжали, но ничего не сравнится с этим. Гарри чувствует себя так, словно это его самого трахают, причём не один раз, его тело позволяет делать Луи всё, что тот захочет. Это опьяняет и окрыляет, и Гарри всхлипывает в удовольствии, вздыхая, когда Луи во второй раз опускается до конца, встречаясь с бёдрами Гарри. Он не имеет ни единого понятия о времени как таковом, пока его тело встречается с телом Луи снова и снова; ночной воздух вокруг них накаляется, хотя Гарри мог бы поклясться, что он был прохладным; голос Луи, такой сладкий и возбуждающий, хвалит Гарри за те вещи, которые он даже не знал, что делает.  
  
Они трахаются, как двое людей, которые были друг с другом вечность; они занимаются любовью так, словно это их первый раз из миллиона последующих; они застревают где-то посередине, закрепляясь там. Вокруг отчётливая серебристая ночь, она блестящая и опьяняющая. Их звуки смешиваются, словно одна из симфоний; высокий баритон Луи и глубокие, нуждающиеся стоны Гарри сливаются воедино.  
  
Бёдра Луи двигаются в чётком ритме, и, очевидно, он находит место внутри себя, которое заставляет каждый его нерв загораться, словно туда попала молния. Его звуки превращаются в более постоянные, лёгкие, нуждающиеся: «Ах, ах, Гарри, малыш», которые сводят Гарри с ума.  
  
— Ох, — вздыхает Луи, когда находит правильный угол. — Ох, ох, да, там, Гарри!  
  
Гарри тянется вверх и ловит Луи, когда тот падает вперед со слезами на глазах, выстреливая белыми горячими струями на живот Гарри. Он сворачивается у Гарри на груди, дрожа и сжимаясь вокруг всё ещё твёрдого члена.  
  
— Кончай, — невнятно произносит Луи, его глаза беспокойно трепещут.  
  
Гарри переворачивает их, укладывая Луи на матрац. Он сонный и мягкий под Гарри, а также тёплый и выглядит приглашающе, когда сжимается снова, на этот раз намеренно. Он наклоняет голову и смотрит на Гарри, словно говоря: «На что ты способен?».  
  
Гарри истощён и полон чего-то — любви? Потребности? Счастья? Всех этих трёх вещей? — настолько, что ему тяжело двигаться, но ведь Луи смотрит на него так; и есть же причина, по которой Гарри согласился на этот спор несколько месяцев назад. Он закидывает колени Луи себе на плечи и спрашивает:  
  
— Готов?  
  
Как тогда он не был готов, не был готов сейчас и Луи.  
  
Под этим углом Гарри не задевает простату Луи, что хорошо, потому что он сейчас так чувствителен, что это лишь причинило бы боль, но это позволяет Гарри входить настолько глубоко, насколько возможно. Плечи Луи прижаты к матрацу, но его грудь постоянно вздымается вверх, натягивая мышцы. Толчки Гарри неряшливые, но это неважно, потому что они вызывают изо рта Луи одни из самых сладких звуков, которые он когда-либо слышал.  
  
Он снова твердеет за эти несколько минут, и Гарри тянется вниз, чтобы обхватить его рукой и во второй раз довести его до оргазма. В этот раз Луи кончает сильнее, его лицо выражает полное удовлетворение.  
  
— Давай, — мямлит Луи, — давай, Гарри.  
  
Гарри делает так, как ему говорят; он делает толчок, затем ещё один, и после этого кончает, в то время как его мышцы побаливают.  
  
Гарри заваливается на Луи, который удивлённо охает.  
  
— Люблю тебя, — бормочет Гарри.  
  
— Да, — Луи бормочет в ответ. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

  
  
_Апрель_  
  
Несколько месяцев назад, в это время, Гарри бы спустился на кухню и наложил бы яйца и бекон на тарелку для сонного Луи, зевая и тщательно считая поцелуи.  
  
Теперь Гарри остается в постели немного дольше, хотя у него есть хорошее оправдание: Луи свернулся калачиком на его груди, проводя по изгибу его бицепса уставшими пальцами.  
  
Это тихое яркое утро. Найл уже ушел на весь день, а Лиам возится на кухне, если приглушенные звуки из кухни распахивания и закрытия шкафчиков о чем-то говорят. Теплый солнечный свет падает на кровать, и Гарри не имеет никакого желания быть нигде, кроме как здесь.  
  
Он наклоняется и целует Луи в волосы, абсолютно довольный.  
  
— Одна тысяча, — бормочет Луи.  
  
— Ммм?  
  
— Это была тысяча, — повторяет Луи, переходя на лицо Гарри. — Согласно твоей таблице, по крайней мере.  
  
— Действительно? — интересуется Гарри, осторожно закидывая руку за голову Луи, — Я ставил около половины галочек, которые нам действительно нужны в течение последних нескольких недель, так что я думаю, что на самом деле мы прошли тысячу давным-давно.  
  
Луи фыркает, уткнувшись в плечо Гарри.  
  
— Ты жульничал? Гарри, ты ужасный человек.  
  
— Не хотел, чтобы ты переставал целовать меня, — Гарри пожимает плечами, оправдываясь. Улыбка Луи расширяется, глаза сверкают. — Что?  
  
— Когда я отмечал счет в таблице, я рисовал галочки карандашом, чтобы потом мог вернуться и стереть некоторые из них.  
  
— Луи, — Гарри притворно задыхается, затем прижимает своего парня ближе. Он пальцами прослеживает путь позвоночника Луи, его голое тело в тепле под одеялом. Затем внезапно его осеняет: — Подожди-ка минутку.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это значит, что я победил, — говорит Гарри, ухмыляясь. — Я был первым, кто достиг тысячи. Официально. Я победил.  
  
Луи садится, и его глаза сужаются.  
  
— Не может быть.  
  
— Я победил, — радостно повторяет Гарри. — Я наконец выиграл спор!  
  
— Нет, нет.  
  
— Я выиграл!  
  
— Ты не выиграл!  
  
После небольшого спора Луи садится на бедра Гарри, пытаясь ущипнуть его за соски. Гарри смеется и убирает его руки прочь, чтобы защитить свою грудь от быстрых пальцев Луи.  
  
— Я всегда знал, что могу сделать это, — говорит Гарри во время атаки, — и я так же смогу сделать это снова.  
  
Луи затихает над ним, его глаза горят.  
  
— Хочешь поспорить?  
  
Гарри ухмыляется ему в ответ, затем притягивает Луи для теплого, долгого поцелуя.  
  
— Это первый, — шепчет он, когда отстраняется.  
  
 **1 — 0**


End file.
